Buscando el rojo
by Miruru
Summary: ¡EPILOGUE UP! AKUROKU. YAOI. LEMON "Intenta seguir al color rojo, porque cuanto más tiempo permanezcas en la Organización, más difícil te será verlo. Y entonces no podrás ir a un lugar alejado de todo esto." Eso fue lo que él me dijo.
1. El rojo del atardecer

**Kingdom Hearts: Buscando el ****"rojo".**

**Capítulo uno: El rojo del atardecer.**

No entendía muy bien a aquel hombre al que llamaban Axel. La verdad es que lo conocía desde hacía poco y no le acababa de encontrar sentido. El primer día, en el que fue presentado delante de todos los demás, Axel lo invitó a un helado. En aquel momento no dijo mucho más, lo siguió a la torre del reloj y le enseñó un pasadizo oculto. Se sentaron en lo más alto y comieron el helado tranquilamente. Hasta se sorprendió de poder tener una conversación casual con alguien como él. Desde fuera Axel imponía.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó de nuevo Roxas mirando al pelirrojo, que lo miraba expectante.

- Que si vamos a comer helado. Vamos, no es algo tan nuevo -dijo Axel frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Desde el primer día que no habíamos ido. -dijo Roxas más para si mismo que para Axel.

- Por eso mismo -dijo Axel puntualizando con un dedo elevado al aire- Vamos, vamos.

Sin quererlo, ni beberlo se vio arrastrado por el pelirrojo de vuelta a Twillight Town. No sabía muy bien porqué Axel lo llevaba allí, pero el sitio le era nostálgico. No comprendía por qué Axel se portaba bien con él, era algo que lo desconcertaba.

- ¿Sal marina? -preguntó Axel delante de un mostrador

- Axel... ¿Por qué…? -empezó a decir Roxas

- Que no tengamos corazones no tiene que significar que no tengamos que llenar el estómago -dijo Axel tranquilamente. A continuación le tendió un helado azulado que Roxas miró dubitativo- Toma.

- Gracias. -dijo Roxas por lo bajo, tomando el helado finalmente.

Siguió a Axel, como la primera vez que fueron a aquel lugar. Subieron a la torre del reloj y allí se sentaron contemplando una hermosa vista de la ciudad y un precioso atardecer. Empezaron a comer en silencio observando la ciudad y el movimiento que no parecía cesar nunca.

- Te gusta este sitio mucho, o al menos eso parece -dijo Roxas finalmente

- Es un sitio alto alejado del ruido, donde nadie parece poder verte y puedes perderte en el atardecer tranquilamente.

- Es un sitio agradable -dijo Roxas.

- ¿Sabes por qué el sol del atardecer es rojo? -dijo repentinamente Axel. Roxas lo miró y negó con la cabeza- Es porque la luz tiene muchos colores, y de todos ellos, el rojo nos guía por el camino más lejano.

Roxas devolvió la vista al atardecer de Twillight Town, pensando en lo que le había dicho Axel. Ahora aún parecía tener un significado más preciado aquel atardecer. Algo más importante de lo que pudiera pensarse.

- Intenta alcanzarlo -dijo Axel retomando la conversación.

- ¿Eh? -preguntó Roxas sin entender

- Intenta seguir al color rojo, porque cuanto más tiempo permanezcas en la Organización, más difícil te será verlo -dijo Axel- Y entonces no podrás ir a un lugar alejado de todo esto.

- ¿Y tu rojo? -preguntó Roxas curiosamente.

- Lo perdí de vista hace demasiado tiempo -dijo Axel sonriendo levemente.

--------

- Me voy -dijo Axel cortante

- ¡¿Heeeeeh?! -exclamó Demyx haciéndose el ofendido- ¡Estoy intentando socializar contigo, Axel! ¡No seas autista!

- No soy autista, pero quizás quieras ofrecerte tú a ir de misión en mi lugar. Así me podría permitir seguir socializando contigo -dijo Axel irónico.

- ¿Misión? Uy no, mejor no -dijo Demyx negando con la cabeza y las manos a la vez- Seguro que te la ha mandado Xemnas y esas nunca suelen estar hechas para mí.

- Entonces ya está todo claro -dijo Axel, empezando a caminar con decisión lejos de allí.

- ¿¡Eeeeeeeeeeh?! ¡Nooooo! ¡Esperaaaa! -dijo Demyx empezando a perseguir al pelirrojo hasta que le dio alcance, viendo como Axel no paraba, Demyx lo agarró de la túnica y empezó a tirar de él, intentando frenarlo- ¡Espera te he dichooooooo!

- ¿Qué? -dijo Axel con una expresión tétrica, deteniéndose de golpe.

- Eres un mal compañero. A mí nunca me invitas a helados y sabes que me gustan -dijo Demyx seriamente.

- ¿Eh? -preguntó Axel haciendo ver que no sabía de qué hablaba, aunque ya deducía por dónde iban los tiros.

- ¡Rooxas! A ver, que yo lo entiendo que es el nuevo y parece perdido. Pero a mi no me has llevado nunca a comer helado. Y te repito que me encanta. -dijo Demyx insistentemente.

- Precisamente por eso -dijo Axel cruzándose de brazos. Demyx lo miró interrogante- Si te invito eres capaz de arruinarme

Mientras Axel proseguía por su camino con una sonrisa pícara, Demyx se quedó apoyado contra una pared, mientras preguntaba en voz alta e ida: "¿De verdad tengo pinta de glotón?"

--------

- Ah, estoy reventado -dijo Axel dejándose caer en el sitio donde siempre se sentaba.

- Eso te pasa por intentar cosas que no puedes hacer -dijo Roxas con cierto aire divertido- Como luchar con sólo una mano contra todos los Sincorazón que habían en aquel lugar

- Vaya, gracias… -dijo Axel con cierta ironía y con media sonrisa- Suerte que no tengo corazón, sino… -ahora dramatizó con la voz- Quizás ahora estaría llorando.

- ¡Jah! Eso no te lo crees ni tú -dijo Roxas acentuando su sonrisa.

- Es cierto. No me lo creo ni yo -dijo Axel

Ambos se echaron a reír. No solían ser divertidas las misiones, pero desde que Xemnas los mandaba en equipo, algo había cambiado. Se podía decir que el tiempo pasaba de forma más amena. Charlaban, Axel lo retaba, él se picaba y se liaba una competición que solía acabar en la victoria de Roxas. Ante ese hecho, Axel siempre se quejaba de que Roxas hacía trampas porque tenía la llave espada y eso le daba ventaja. Roxas se reía y le comentaba que tenía muy mal perder.

Después de las misiones, Axel no quería volver corriendo al Mundo Inexistente. En cierto modo lo agradecía (o recordaba el sentimiento del agradecimiento), El Mundo Inexistente era un sitio un tanto deprimente. No sabía de dónde sacaba el dinero Axel, el caso es que siempre lo acababa invitando a un helado en Villa Crepúsculo. Se sentaban en la torre del reloj y charlaban. Pasaban de temas tan banales como comentar la "competición" a temas serios y existenciales. Además de darle conversación y explicarle anécdotas, Axel sabía guardar silencio cuando tocaba, escuchando aquellas teorías que a veces montaba y que le parecían locas hasta a él. Pero el pelirrojo no se reía, escuchaba atentamente todas las palabras, después miraba al horizonte pensativamente, analizando lo que le había contado e intentaba darle su opinión al respecto. No siempre coincidían, pero respetaban la opinión del otro.

- Axel -llamó el rubio después de un rato de silencio. El pelirrojo hizo un leve murmullo, dándole a entender un "¿qué?"- ¿Qué se supone que tiene que ser mi "rojo"?

- No lo sé -dijo Axel con expresión de intentar pensarlo pero no encontrar la respuesta.

- … ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? -dijo Roxas con una gota recorriendo su sien.

- Pues eso. No lo sé -dijo Axel encogiéndose de hombros y moviendo el palo del helado que tenía en su boca.

- Pero si fuiste tú el que sacaste el tema -dijo Roxas mirando con desaprobación a Axel- Tú tendrías que saber del tema, ¿no?

- ¿Sobre lo que te guía a los caminos lejanos lejos de la organización? -dijo Axel

- ¡Hombre, pues claro! -dijo Roxas empezando a estar confundido. Daba la impresión como si no hubiese tenido aquella conversación con el pelirrojo.

- Te dije que la perdí de vista hace tiempo, pero en realidad nunca la llegué a ver -dijo Axel estirándose perezosamente- Yo nunca pude ver caminos lejanos.

- ¿Entonces porqué…? -empezó Roxas confundido.

- Supongo que porque sé que esta existencia que llevo no es buena -dijo Axel- Pareces buen chaval, no me parece buena idea que acabes como yo o cualquier otro miembro de la organización. Pero no puedo ayudarte a encontrar tu "rojo"... No sé cómo será, ni qué será, porque no he tenido uno. Si lo encuentras, ya me contarás como es.

Afirmó quedamente viendo como Axel sonreía diciendo aquello que a él le costaría tanto admitir. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría Axel soportando aquella penosa existencia? Y entonces otra pregunta le venía instantáneamente a la cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que soportar él mismo aquella penosa existencia? Acabó con el último trozo de helado y miró de reojo a Axel, que estaba mirando el paisaje distraído. Tiró el palo, Axel extendió el brazo y ardió antes de que bajase ni media torre.

- Pensaba que estabas distraído -dijo Roxas.

- Sabes que te gano siempre en este juego -dijo Axel sonriendo superiormente, con la cabeza apoyada en la otra mano.

- Qué aires de grandeza, me deslumbra usted, oiga -dijo Roxas riendo brevemente.

- Soy el incorpóreo con más orgullo en todos los mundos -dijo Axel sonriendo con confianza.

- ¿Qué ganas con todo tu orgullo, Axel? -preguntó Roxas jovialmente.

- Quizás no perderme del todo en la oscuridad. O intentar tener la sensación de que queda algo humano en mí.

Roxas se quedó silencioso y pensativo, porque la respuesta había sido más seria de lo que había imaginado. En cierto modo, ahora se preguntaba si debería haber hecho la pregunta o hubiese sido mejor callarse. Aquello le provocó un cierto estado de incomodidad. No sabía qué decir, cómo salir del paso sin meter más la pata. Axel ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo y le vio la expresión de cierto agobio que reinaba en la cara de Roxas.

- Eh, tranquilo. La pregunta no ha sido mala -dijo Axel con media sonrisa- La respuesta lo era. Así que la culpa es mía.

- Eres un tipo muy raro -dijo Roxas apoyando la cabeza entre las manos, con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

- Le dijo la sartén al cazo -dijo Axel- Y lamento fastidiar el ambiente, pero creo que se hace tarde. Cómo tardemos mucho más, creo que se darán cuenta que normalmente tardamos menos en hacer las misiones de lo que decimos.

Roxas pegó un leve suspiro, dando a entender que la idea no le gustaba pero que aceptaba. Entonces ladeó la cabeza para encarar a Axel y lo vio con un dedo en el mentón, mirando pensativamente hacia la nada. Se quedó esperando a ver qué hacía el pelirrojo hasta que este se dio cuenta que Roxas lo miraba.

- Estaba pensando… Siempre ha habido algo que he querido… bueno querido… Que me ha pasado por la mente para hacer. Es una chorrada. Pero no sé. Bah, es una locura. Da igual -dijo Axel rápidamente, sin dejar opinar a Roxas.

- Si tan chorrada es, ¿por qué no lo haces? Quiero decir… ¿Desde cuando dejas de hacer tú una cosa sólo porque te parece una chorrada? -dijo Roxas arqueando una ceja.

Axel se quedó mirando a Roxas con una vaga sorpresa recorriéndole el rostro. Es verdad, ¿desde cuando se paraba él a darle explicaciones sobre chorradas como esas a alguien? Nunca. Siendo cosas tan nimias, si le apetecían, las hacía. Porque no sabía cuanto iba a durar esta existencia, o cuanto duraría eso que parecía un sentimiento, las ganas de hacer algo. Tenía que ir a por ello, o nunca obtendría nada. Y sin obtener nada, siendo nada… ¡No le gustaba la nada! ¿Estaba claro? Dejó caer la mano que estaba en el mentón hasta su pierna y afirmó con la cabeza.

- Está bien. Luego no te arrepientas de ello -dijo Axel.

- ¿Eh? -fue lo último que llegó a pronunciar Roxas

Se vio obligado a agachar la cabeza cuando Axel lo cogió con el brazo por el cuello. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaban cayendo. Literalmente. De la torre del reloj.

- ¿¡Qué demonios…?! ¡¡AXEL!! ¡ESTAMOS CAYENDO! ¿POR QUÉ HAS SALTADO? ¿ESTÁS LOCO? -dijo Roxas intercalando las miradas entre el pelirrojo y el suelo que cada vez estaba más cerca

Se había agarrado a Axel, en un intento idiota y desesperado por… No sabía porqué lo hacía, quizás con la sensación de que si se agarrara no se pegarían un tortazo. Pero era inútil, Axel no sabía volar. Se iban a pegar el tortazo más idiota de la historia. No entendía que pretendía enseñar Axel con esto. No entendía porqué le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera. ¡No entendía nada! ¡Estaban cayendo! La frenética sensación de que todo se acababa era lo único que ocupaba su no-ser.

Mientras tanto el rostro de Axel se mantenía serio y calmado, a pesar que podría casi decir que había una chispa de emoción en sus ojos. Roxas dirigió la vista hacia el suelo, cada vez los separaban menos y menos metros.

- ¡AXEL ERES IDIOTAAAA! -gritó Roxas cerrando los ojos.

El pelirrojo extendió el brazo y antes que pudieran golpearse ambos desaparecieron. Un portal de oscuridad se abrió en el Mundo que Nunca Fue. Allí aparecieron de golpe Axel y Roxas que cayeron al suelo. Axel se incorporó y se quedó mirando a Roxas, que cuando se incorporó miró a Axel como si estuviese totalmente loco.

- ¿Se te han fundido las neuronas? ¡Casi nos matamos! ¿Este era tu gran plan? -dijo Roxas respirando agitadamente debido al estrés que había pasado.

Repentinamente toda la fachada de seriedad se derrumbó. Axel empezó a reírse, primero intentando disimularlo y después ya a pleno pulmón. Se dejó caer en el suelo totalmente, llevándose las manos a la barriga y riendo. Roxas se quedó con cara de tonto por un momento.

- Tendrías que haber visto tu cara, Roxas -dijo Axel entre risas- Ha sido genial. Además un subidón de adrenalina. Me dirás… jajaja… tu cara… jaja

Primero lo miraba irreflexivamente y el gesto se fue suavizando mientras lo veía reír y reír. Era la primera vez que veía reír a Axel de aquella forma y se le acabó contagiando, hasta que al final estaban allí. En el suelo, riéndose por haber saltado de una torre por una especie de juego.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno. Aquí estamos con el primer capítulo de este fanfic. Este fanfic es mi primer AkuRoku, pero ya hace bastante que lo quería escribir. Bueno este en concreto no, un fic Akuroku xD Ya que soy fan de la parejita. También tendrá sus pequeños toques de humor, o eso se espera (Teniendo a Demyx por ahí pululando, no será difícil xD)**

**Como se ha podido comprobar he utilizado frases del KH 358/2 Days, porque adoro esas escenitas bonitas que han salido. Eso sí, no haré salir a Xion (lo siento, creo que ya es oficial: no la trago) Entonces el título se refiere a la búsqueda de ese color rojo, de ese que nos guiará por el camino más lejano.**

**Espero que os guste este primer capítulo y ver vuestros review n.n**


	2. Dilemma

**Kingdom Hearts: Buscando el "rojo".**

**Capítulo dos: Dilemma.**

- Roxaaaaaaas - se escuchaba una voz gritar a lo lejos.

Sin mucha dificultad, Roxas se movió unos cuantos pasos hacia la derecha y así vio como Demyx pasaba con los brazos abiertos, hasta adelantarse dos pasos y volverse a girar hacia él. No lo conocía desde hace mucho, pero Demyx era inexplicable. No entendía a Axel, pero sabía que nunca podría explicar porqué Demyx era así. Se mostraba juguetón, medio alegre y se pegaba como una lapa. Demasiado. Por eso quizás lo evitaba un poco, parecía tan normal... Y si se comparaba con él, se encontraba con que era un pozo vacío, y aquello le acababa tocando la moral. Pero también sabía que no lo hacía con malicia alguna, así que únicamente se dedicaba a esquivar aquellos movimientos en los cuales se te pegaba como una lapa y era imposible evitarlo. En menos de una semana logró saber qué movimientos eran necesarios para evitar el agarre implacable de los brazos de Demyx.

- Hey Roxas -repitió Demyx, sonriente.

- Hola, Demyx -contestó escuetamente Roxas

- ¿No está Axel contigo? -preguntó el de pelo castaño, mirando a los lados.

¿En serio era necesario contestarle esa pregunta? ¿Estaba Axel a su alrededor? ¿No, verdad? Pues no, no estaba con él. Tuvieron que irse cada uno por su lado cuando regresaron al Mundo Inexistente. Ese tipo de preguntas que se solían hacer (ya no sólo Demyx, sino en general) lo ponían de los nervios. La respuesta era evidente, él mismo podía responderla sin tener que preguntarla. Vio como Demyx seguía mirándolo interrogantemente.

- No está conmigo. Nos separamos después de que casi intentara matarme -dijo Roxas con fingido enfurruñamiento.

- ¿Matarte? -dijo Demyx sin entender.

- Saltando de la torre del reloj para después aterrizar en un portal. Anda que no se ha reído ni nada a mi costa… -dijo Roxas pegando un leve suspiro resignado.

- ¿Reír? ¿Axel? Querrás decir una sonrisa superior de las suyas, ¿no? -Roxas negó con la cabeza- O media sonrisa retorcida -Roxas volvió a negar- Una risa irónica

- Me refiero a una carcajada con todas sus ganas -dijo Roxas mirando con una ceja arqueada a Demyx- ¿Tan raro es que Axel…?

- ¡¿Axel riendo?! ¿¡Y no lo has grabado o le has echado una foto?! -interrumpió Demyx llevándose las manos a la cabeza y sobresaltando a Roxas.- Claro que es raro. ¡Es rarísimo! Yo nunca he visto a Axel riéndose con ganas. Lo he visto reír irónico, a disgusto, superiormente… ¿Pero reír normal?

Que envidia (recuerdo de ella), ¿porqué Axel tenía predilección por Roxas? Vale, parecía un niño bueno y daban ganas de mimarlo un poco. Total… ¿qué daño puede hacer eso? Pero le daba la impresión que Axel no tomaba a Demyx por amigo cuando veía estas cosas. Se cruzó de brazos y acabó por recordar que estaba buscando a Axel para "socializar" un rato. Lo había pillado por costumbre, no quería volverse igual de amargado que el resto.

- Bueno, voy a buscar a Axel. -dijo Demyx, vio como Roxas le dirigía la vista algo indeciso.- ¿Quieres que le diga algo si lo veo?

¿Decirle qué? ¿Qué le gustaría saber porqué no se reía con nadie? Eran cosas que le hacían pensar que únicamente era un cotillo. Negó con la cabeza, intentando que esa duda que tenía no se reflejase en su mirada y su rostro.

- No hace falta -dijo Roxas- Ahora tengo que ir a ver a Xemnas para comentarle la misión. Si eso luego ya lo busco y se lo digo yo mismo.

- Como quieras -dijo Demyx pensando en la frase de Roxas, que denotaba que quería preguntarle algo a Axel.

--------

Desde el día que hizo aquella locura y saltó de la torre del reloj con Roxas, habían pasado ya tres o cuatro días. Días en los cuales pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en su compañía. Bueno en la suya y en la de Demyx también bastante rato. El número nueve había elegido a Axel para "socializar" (como él lo llamaba). Al principio se negó en rotundo, pero Demyx era cabezota y lo seguía, hablando con él aunque le dijera que se fuera y lo ignorase. Poco a poco, las historias de Demyx, que aunque eran muy tontas normalmente, empezaron a interesarle algo más. Las escuchaba y a veces opinaba, por lo que Demyx ya no dudaba, cuando iba a contar algo, iba a buscarlo.

Donde ahora se encontraba, era el sitio más normal de todo el castillo y a la vez el más aborrecido por la mayoría de miembros. La historia se remontaba a un día en que Demyx dijo que quería montar algo así como una sala de estar en alguna habitación. Todos los miembros lo miraron con una expresión que denotaba que pensaban que Demyx estaba loco (incluso Axel lo miró así) El número 9 alegó que tenían muchas habitaciones y que en pocas había algún sitio dónde reposar. Axel creía recordar que era la única vez que vio hablar a Demyx tan seguido y sin titubear delante de Xemnas. El líder de la organización cedió al poco, seguramente para no tener que escucharlo más. Aquel lugar se había convertido en una especie de refugio para Demyx, y Axel acabó acogiéndose a él también. Era un sitio en el cual los demás miembros no solían estar (o al menos no demasiado). El motivo era simple, era una sala muy normal y les recordaba aquella normalidad que les faltaba, eso les hacía sentir repulsión hacia aquel lugar. Axel simplemente lo ignoraba. Había una mesa, habían sillas, había una nevera incluso (que se llevó una mirada de desaprobación de Xemnas) y había silencio y tranquilidad. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Y allí se encontraba; sentado en una silla, con los brazos encima de la mesa, cruzados, y con el mentón sobre ellos.

Algo estaba mal con él últimamente. Por eso estaba en aquel sitio. La tranquilidad y el silencio le irían bien para reflexionar, o al menos intentarlo. La puerta se abrió y vio entrar a Demyx que se dejó caer en una silla con cansancio.

- Estoy reventado -dijo Demyx- Me he tenido que patear medio mundo y me han estado persiguiendo. ¿Tengo cara de tipo malo? No hay justicia. Encima…

Demyx se calló de repente y miró a Axel. A ver, normalmente estaba callado, pero iba haciéndole notar que seguía sus quejas o lamentos. Esta vez no pasaba nada de eso, Axel estaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, mirando hacia él pero sin verlo realmente. Era raro ver a Axel así.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Axel? -dijo Demyx, haciendo que el pelirrojo se incorporase y lo mirase con cara de cierta desorientación- Como veo que no me escuchas, me da por pensar que te ocurre algo.

- N-no me ocurre nada -dijo Axel de forma poco creíble.

- Vamos Axel, no tienes que mentirme -dijo Demyx cruzándose de brazos y echando la espalda en la silla.

- Te he dicho que no me ocurre nada -dijo Axel volviéndose a cruzar de brazos y apoyando la barbilla en ellos, volviendo a su expresión de "tengo un problema y estoy pensando en ello"

- ¡Vale! ¡Perfecto! -dijo Demyx gesticulando con las manos y poniendo rostro serio- ¿Es lo que quieres? Pues vale. Guárdatelo todo. Hasta que explotes. Eso sí, el día que explotes avísame, no quiero estar cerca.

Axel miró a Demyx arqueando una ceja. No era muy normal verlo mosqueado por algo, así que era curioso. Escuchó la retahíla de puñaladas que le lanzaba Demyx por no confiar en él.

- Si prefieres estar ahí rallándote tú solo el coco, tú verás. Pero a veces pareces idiota -dijo Demyx, concluyendo su discurso

El pelirrojo desvió la vista, con cara de circunstancias. Como para callarse la boca después del sermón de madre que le acababa de soltar Demyx. Pero… Es que no creía que fuera algo para irlo contando así como así… Claro que también era cierto que Demyx le había contado cosas que era para pegarse. Le daba vergüenza ajena cuando recordaba la historia en aquel mundo, en el que tuvo que ir corriendo a través de un campo, que se cayó, que a la gente le dio pena y lo recogieron y lo estuvieron ayudando y todo. Si a Axel le hubiese ocurrido algo así (en un supuesto muy loco y aleatorio), no iría a explicárselo a nadie, ni por todo el dinero del mundo. Su orgullo se lo impediría. Así que sería justo contárselo a Demyx, total, tampoco creía que lo fuera contando por ahí.

- Verás… -empezó Axel.

- ¿Eh? ¿Me lo vas a contar? -dijo emocionado Demyx.

- … Sí, así que cállate antes de que me arrepienta, ¿quieres? -dijo Axel mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Demyx afirmó quedamente haciendo el símbolo de la cremallera sobre sus labios.- B-bueno… Ya sabes, que estoy mucho con Roxas y eso. A ver si me entiendes, es buen tío. Pero últimamente… no sé qué me pasa. Es todo muy raro. Muy complicado. N-no sé…

- ¿Qué es raro? -dijo Demyx con cierta preocupación. ¿Axel arrastrando las palabras, y dando vueltas sin llegar al tema directamente? Uy… algo tenía que pasar y no era moco de pavo.

- Digamos que... algo raro me pasa a mí. Porque bueno... Me he encontrado más de 10 veces a mí mismo pensando que... que... bueno... que... -Demyx puso cara de mareado ante las vueltas que estaba dando Axel para llegar al quid de la cuestión. Axel ladeó la vista, para no mirar directamente a Demyx. No quería ver la cara que pondría cuando le dijese lo siguiente- Q-que es mono...

Parpadeó muchas veces, abrió los ojos un poco más de lo que ya los tenía, y su boca, gradualmente, se entreabrió. A ver. Reanalicemos la frase. Axel se había encontrado a si mismo pensando que Roxas es mono. Es decir...

- ¿Te gusta Roxas? -dijo Demyx intentando que su voz no sonase muy alarmada

- ¡NO! -dijo Axel intentando justificarse, mirando a Demyx como si hubiese soltado una burrada increíble- Q-quiero decir... Más bien me atrae. Físicamente. Creo.

- ¿Axel, eres gay? -dijo Demyx

- ¿Tú quieres que te mate? -dijo Axel pegando un golpe en la mesa y mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Demyx.

- ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Tengo que descartar opciones, ¿sabes?! ¿Y en tu existencia completa? ¿Eras gay?

- Vamos a ver, Demyx... ¿Tú tienes recuerdos de cuando eras humano? -dijo Axel con una voz dulce que daba a entender que se avecinaba una tormenta y que esa era la calma. Demyx negó inocentemente con la cabeza. Axel lo miró fulminantemente y toda dulzura desapareció del tono- ¿Entonces porqué yo tendría que ser diferente?

- No sé, te considero más cool que yo. Así que pensé que quizás recordarías algo -dijo Demyx frunciendo el ceño un poco.

- Vaya, te agradezco que me tengas en un pedestal, pero siento decepcionarte. No tengo ningún recuerdo de mi existencia completa de la cual desconozco hasta el nombre -dijo Axel volviendo a su pose de pensador (brazos cruzados y la cabeza sobre ellos)

- ¿Se lo preguntamos a Xemnas? -dijo Demyx

- ¿¡Tú eres idiota?! -dijo Axel incrédulamente- ¿Quieres que vayamos y le preguntemos: "Oye, Xemnas, el humano de Axel era gay"? Y que nos conteste lo que nos conteste nos pregunte: ¿Y eso a qué viene? ¿Qué le dirás? ¿Naah, es que Axel parece que se siente atraído por Roxas, así que creímos que sería un recuerdo del cuerpo o algo así?

- P-pero... Parecía buena idea hasta que me recordaste como es Xemnas -dijo Demyx pegando un suspiro derrotado- Si se entera, lo mejor que nos podría hacer es convertirnos en Dusk.

- Me alegra que eso no tenga que explicártelo -dijo Axel enfurruñado.

- ¿Te gustan los niños? -dijo Demyx, Axel se incorporó de sopetón y lo miró entre enfadado y sonrojado.- V-vale... Sólo te pasa con Roxas. Ok, ok. Lo capto.

Axel pegó un suspiro resignado y se dejó caer sobre la mesa, apoyando la mejilla en esta.- No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo y no lo entiendo -dijo Axel- Pero es algo muy raro. Mi cuerpo reacciona. Sale un instinto que me dice: Mira que pelo rubio... Y me dan ganas de acariciarlo. ¿¡TE PUEDES CREER LO QUE TE ESTOY CONTANDO?! ¡ACARICIARLO! ¡QUE SOY EL PUTO EJECUTOR DE LOS TRAIDORES! QUE MIERDA DE FEROCIDAD Y...

- Yaaa... Axel. Ya está. Lo entiendo. Estás muy rallado -dijo Demyx viendo que Axel empezaba a subir demasiado el tono y que llamarían la atención de los demás. Las frases de Demyx tuvieron efecto, Axel dejó de quejarse en voz alta y pegó otro suspiro y se volvió a dejar caer sobre la mesa con aspecto derrotado.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Demyx? ¿Qué hago? -dijo Axel.

- ¿Quieres mi consejo? -dijo Demyx. Sonó tan seguro que llamó la atención de Axel, el cual se incorporó y lo miró seriamente mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.- No hagas nada.

- ¿Que no haga nada? -dijo Axel confundido ante la repentina simplicidad de la respuesta.

- Exactamente. Quizás es sólo una reacción normal. -viendo la cara de escepticismo de Axel, añadió- Quiero decir, éramos personas ¿vale? Teníamos impulsos y deseos y eso incluye también el apetito sexual. Y supongo que hasta ahora no habías conectado con nadie en la organización, quizás eso ha despertado tu libido.

- ¿Quieres decir que eso se debe a que me llevo bien con Roxas? -dijo Axel aún algo reacio, pero con cara de estar empezando a creérselo. Demyx afirmó con la cabeza. Axel acabó entrecerrando los ojos- ... ¿Estás sugiriendo que si me llevara bien con Marluxia me atraería él? ¿O Xemnas? ¿O Saïx?

Demyx negó con la cabeza mientras gotas de sudor le recorrían la sien. El tono de voz de Axel cada vez era más y más inflexible

- N-no quiero decir eso -dijo Demyx- O quizás sí... No sé. N-no te lo tomes a mal. Yo sólo soy un mandado. Lo que está claro es que quien te cae bien es Roxas y que tu cuerpo necesita algo.

- ... A ti... ¿A ti te ha pasado esto alguna vez? -dijo Axel intentando que la frase no sonase más vergonzosa de lo que ya sonaba

- ¿Si alguna vez me ha empezado a molar alguien del sexo opuesto que a la vez era mi amigo y a la vez era menor que yo, sólo porque nos llevamos bien? -dijo Demyx.

- Te la vas a ganar, punkie de mierda... -dijo Axel apretando el puño con rabia.

- Lo que te digo es que tienes que pensar que simplemente es un instinto de tu cuerpo. Algo que quizás es... como una especie de residuo. -dijo Demyx.

- ¡Pero a ti no te pasa! ¿Por qué a mí sí? -dijo Axel a disgusto.

- ¡Yo qué sé! ¡¿Me has visto cara de tener un doctorado?! -Axel negó al instante con la cabeza. Demyx pegó un suspiro- A lo mejor se te pasa. O a lo mejor tienes que aprender a existir con la cosa de que tu cuerpo reaccionará ante lo que sea que le parezca bueno.

- ... Me haces sentir sucio y un pervertido. Aún más de lo que ya me había sentido pensando que todas esas cosas sobre Roxas pasaban por mi cabeza. -dijo Axel frunciendo el ceño contrariado.

- Sólo sé que tienes que ignorarlo. Que Roxas es sólo un amigo y que la puedes liar. Puede exterminarte con la llave espada si se lo propone. Y que como se entere Xemnas te mata a ti por lo hecho y a mí por no habérselo contado -dijo Demyx con los brazos cruzados- ¿Cuál es la meta?

- No pensar cosas raras cuando esté con Roxas -dijo Axel cruzado de brazos sobre la mesa de nuevo. Con voz no muy convencida

- Ese es el espíritu -dijo Demyx sonriente- Eh, ahora que no te vaya a empezar a molar yo, ¿eh?

- ... Te aplastaré la cabeza de forma que no podrás peinarte más de punta -dijo Axel mortecinamente.

- Wahg, que miedo -dijo Demyx mirándolo con miedo y levantándose de la silla.

- ¡Vete! ¡Ahora voy a dormir! -dijo Axel enterrando la cabeza en los brazos.

- A veces eres un crío. ¡Me voy! ¡Pero que sepas que volveré! -dijo Demyx con voz orgullosa.

Lo escuchó corretear y salir cerrando la puerta y entonces lo pensó. "¿Como un crío? Mira quien habla"

* * *

**Jajajaja, me lo he pasado pipa con este capítulo. Sobretodo con la parte del final xD He usado la palabra dilema en inglés porque me mola verla escrita con dos m xDDD Y es lo que tiene Axel, un dilema xD No sé qué más comentar. Agradeceros la acogida del primer capítulo: Ojalá siga así hasta el final (aunque no las tengo todas conmigo xD)**

_Tenten-Montse, _**siii, te lo acabé spoileando… Son las horas, que eran muy malas XD como quien no quiere la cosa, técnica poderosísima. xD Demyx y socializar XD un mundo aparte XD Alee, capi escrito ò.ó**

_Maruy-chan, _**Segun! Pero weno, también está bien XD joooo la pinchadora que no me deja a Terra hasta que acabe este fic … evil! Continuado ò3ó**

_Izulina, _**Jajaja es demasiado bonito. En el otro era demasiado horrible y en este es demasiado bonito xD Joder, todas me obligáis de maneras muy peligrosas a escribir! Ya os vale!! xD Naah, demasiado pronto. Todo irá poco a poco con algún acelerón entre medio. Bueno, he aprovechado que hablan del rojo pueees pa poner algo xD **

_Ankin, _**Gracias! Espero que te guste también este capítulo.**

_Sanctuary, _**Yo también amo esta pareja, son la reostia, tan monos y adorables y con tanto angst ;_; xD**

_MissBelovedLilith, _**Weeeee gente que me sigue del anterioooor (es feliz) Demyx también me encanta, es mi vía de escape para poner algunas paridas xD Espero seguir leyendo yo también tus review n.n**

_Doremishine itsuko, _**me alegra que te guste esta historia. Sobre el fic de Detective Conan… Estoy un poco desconectada de él. Lo publiqué en 2005 y me quedé en blanco (como el título lol) y entonces dije, ya volveré… Y ha llegado el punto que no sé lo que quería escribir. No descarto que un día suba otro capítulo nuevo. Pero no es mi prioridad de momento. Lo siento.**

_Mystic1Dark, _**Jajajaja xD ya lo habías leído, lol A mí, más que la cara de Roxas, me hubiese gustado ver a Axel riéndose con ganas. (fan de Axel perdida) Seeeh, pero me acabó haciendo gracia poder juntar la frase del trailer del 358/2 Days con el fic. (Sí, la frase del atardecer, la respuesta inicial de Axel (lo de que no lo pierda de vista eso ya es cosecha propia) y la pregunta de Roxas de qué gana con todo su orgullo es todo de los trailers :P ) Espero que te guste el capítulo.**

**Bueno y esto es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**Saludooos!!  
Miruru.**


	3. Deseo

**Kingdom Hearts: Buscando el "rojo".**

**Capítulo tres: Deseo.**

Después que Demyx se marchase, la paz volvió a reinar en la habitación. En la penumbra que sus brazos le proporcionaban, se fue adormilando cada vez más. Caminando por el pasillo, Roxas se cruzó con Demyx que caminaba felizmente y lo miró de reojo. Parecía como si le hubiesen contado un gran secreto y se sintiese orgulloso por ello. Se quedó un momento pensativo, ¿por qué había pensado esa analogía estúpida? Bueno, el caso es que dedujo que era "feliz" porque ya le había estado dando el tostón a Axel. Aquello le hizo sonreír levemente. Pobre Axel, qué cruz le había tocado. Pero aquello le dio una pista de dónde podía estar el pelirrojo, ya que lo estaba buscando.

Cuando llegó a aquella sala de estar, se quedó algo descolocado. Era la primera vez que visitaba aquel lugar y era tan normal que hasta asustaba a primera vista. Así que aquella era la mítica habitación de la que Axel le había hablado en otra ocasión… Desde luego, Demyx era un bicho raro. Vio como Axel estaba medio echado sobre la mesa, su respiración sonaba muy relajada, al parecer dormía.

- "¿No podría dormir donde toca? A este paso le va a dar una buena tortícolis cuando se levante…" -pensaba Roxas con los brazos en jarra, mirando con un deje de resignación al pelirrojo. Y encima ahora le sabía mal despertarle.- Axel. -no hubo respuesta- Oye Axel. -llamó esta vez un poco más fuerte. No hubo respuesta, el pelirrojo seguía tranquilamente con su siesta- Perfecto…

Pegó un leve suspiro y se removió el pelo rubio hastiado. Vale, ¿y ahora qué? Se quedó mirando la cabellera roja que se mecía levemente ante la respiración de Axel. El pelo de Axel le llamaba la atención. Era tan rojo que daba la sensación de ser el mismo fuego, como si estuviera candente. Además aquellas puntas tan pronunciadas… le daba la impresión que estaban hechas a base de hormigón o algo así. Avanzó la mano hasta que alcanzó un mechón del rojizo pelo y se sorprendió. El pelo de Axel era muy suave, al contrario de lo que pensó. Además estaba frío, no quemaba (como a veces había llegado a pensar) Soltó el mechón y este volvió a su posición habitual, pero la mano de Roxas volvió a avanzar y se volvió a enredar con el cabello. Lo mecía entre sus yemas, miraba el color sobre su piel pálida y notaba la suavidad del mismo.

Apartó la mano bruscamente, como si una corriente eléctrica le hubiese sacudido. Vale… ¿Qué demonios había estado haciendo? Había estado sobándole la cabellera a Axel. En serio, ¿qué demonios…? Se removió el flequillo con ambas manos, intentando centrarse, y repentinamente Axel se incorporó, haciendo que Roxas se irguiese nerviosamente y mirase con tensión al pelirrojo. Este, no parecía haberse enterado de mucho, pues tenía los ojos medio cerrados con una expresión de sueño impresionante. Después de unos segundos en silencio, en los que Axel estuvo parpadeando tranquilamente, con parsimonia y mirando a Roxas como si estuviese identificando quién era, el pelirrojo rompió el silencio.

- … No estaba durmiendo… -justificó con voz soñolienta y bostezando a media frase.

- … Claro Axel, y yo, que salí ayer del parvulario, voy y me lo creo -dijo Roxas con media sonrisa irónica.

- … Estaba descansando la vista -intentó justificarse, esta vez más despierto.

- Pues el resto de tu cuerpo se unió al descanso -dijo Roxas.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? -dijo Axel, haciendo que Roxas pegara un leve respingo. Axel había lanzado esa flecha con muy buena puntería.

- P-pues venía a avisarte. Xemnas nos ha mandado a una misión. Pero no podía despertarte por más que te llamaba -dijo Roxas fingiendo enfurruñamiento- La próxima vez me traeré una bocina de barco para ello. Pareces una marmota.

- Está claro que si me intentas despertar con voz de madre cariñosa no me despertaré con facilidad -dijo Axel- He llegado a dormir con Demyx contándome un tostón. Si no llego a aprender eso… ¿Saaaabes la de historias idiotas que tendría que haberme tragado?

- Jajaja, pobre Demyx… Si se enterase. -dijo Roxas riendo ante la excusa de Axel.

- Me guardas el secreto -dijo Axel levantándose, acercándose a Roxas hasta que su cara quedó a escasos centímetros de él. Entonces sonrió abiertamente- ¿Vale?

Se sorprendió repentinamente ante la cercanía de Axel, encontrándose a si mismo algo ¿nervioso? Era la primera vez que tenía los ojos esmeralda de Axel tan cerca y obtuvo la misma fascinación que había tenido hacía unos segundos con su pelo. Porque sus ojos también tenían un color llamativo y que hechizaba. Salió de su ensoñación, se pegó una colleja mental y comprobó como Axel estaba esperando su respuesta.

- Vale -dijo Roxas torpemente.

Le revolvió el pelo amistosamente y acto seguido salió de la sala, en dirección al salón de los sillones, donde Xemnas les daría los detalles de la misión. Roxas se quedó mirando ausentemente la puerta, levantó la mano y se la llevó al pelo. Ni él mismo se dio cuenta de ese gesto.

--------

[Flashback]

Demyx se dirigía tranquilamente a su refugio cuando, a pocos metros de este, notó una onda de negatividad e ira que asustaba. Abrió la puerta con miedo y vio a Axel, sentado en una silla, mirando el suelo como si fuese su enemigo más mortal, su Némesis.

- Wow, que atmósfera tan tensa y peligrosa se respira aquí -dijo Demyx con una gota recorriendo su sien. Axel lo miró fulminantemente, casi le pareció que sus ojos habían resplandecido. Daba miedo.- Dios mío Axel, pareces un fumador que está dejando de fumar y tiene el mono.

- Vete a la mierda -dijo Axel.

- ¿Pero por qué estás así? No tendría que ser tan… -empezó Demyx.

- ¡Es difícil! ¡Mucho! ¡Cada vez más! -dijo Axel- No lo entiendes, así que no hables tanto. Esto no va a menos. En cierto modo va a más.

[Fin Flashback]

Estaba de piedra en el marco de la puerta, mirando como Axel tenía un cigarrillo entre los dedos y acababa poniéndoselo en los labios, creó una llama en la palma de su mano y estaba acercándola cada vez más al cigarrillo.

- ¡Axel no! -gritó Demyx y se concentró en apagar la llama con agua antes de que lograra encenderlo.

El número ocho giró la cabeza para mirar a Demyx, su expresión demostraba algo de disgusto por lo que acababa de hacer. Miró el paquete que había sobre la mesa, miró a Demyx, y empezó a moverse hacia el paquete. Demyx se abalanzó sobre la mesa, arrebatándole el paquete, arrugándolo y tirándolo a la basura.

- Los 200 guiles más desaprovechados de mi no-existencia -dijo Axel después de chasquear la lengua a disgusto. Cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces loquísimo?! Fumar es malo para la salud, ¿¡no te lo ha enseñado Xemnas?!

- Ni que fuera el profesor de la guardería -dijo Axel arqueando una ceja levemente, aún con la expresión de disgusto.

- ¿A ver, qué neurona se te ha fundido esta vez para que te dé por autodestruirte y empezar a fumar? Si me lo dices quizás estemos a tiempo y podamos reconstruirla -dijo Demyx con cierto enfado en su voz.

- No - puedo - más, ¿vale? -dijo Axel marcando cada una de las palabras, también enfadado- Esto es mucho más difícil de lo que crees. No son sentimientos, es tensión. Tensión sexual. Y mi puto cuerpo reacciona cuando le da la jodida gana. Cada vez es más difícil evitar los pensamientos.

- ¿Y fumar es la solución? No lo entiendo -dijo irónico Demyx.

- Tú lo dijiste, ¿verdad? Que parecía un fumador que intenta dejar de fumar pero el mono lo consume. Pues… -bajó la vista, apoyó el codo en la mesa y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mano con cansancio.- Pensé que así quizás se me irían todas estas absurdas ideas y mi cuerpo dejaría de hacer el subnormal.

Demyx se quedó con el gesto de ir a replicar algo, pero después de la explicación del pelirrojo las palabras no llegaron. Se rascó la mejilla con el dedo índice de la mano y acto seguido camino hasta sentarse en una silla. Se estaba esforzando realmente… Axel estaba intentando con todo su no-ser reprimirse. Al parecer tenía razón, aquello era más difícil de lo que aparentaba ser. Tanto que hasta había pensado en empezar a fumar si así lograba que, aquella extraña atracción que parecía sentir por Roxas, se calmase.

- Te estás esforzando mucho, es admirable -dijo Demyx seriamente- Pero esta tampoco es la solución, Axel.

- Quizás… -dijo Axel erguido en la silla- Debería contarle esto a Xemnas y que tome las medidas que crea convenientes. Sean las que sean.

- ¿¡ESTÁS LOCO?! -gritó Demyx levantándose de la silla y empujando a Axel contra la mesa, no fuese que se levantase y se fuese a por Xemnas- ¿¡Y si decide convertirte en un Dusk?! ¿Lo has pensado?!

- ¡Quizás sería lo mejor! ¡Soy un peligro andante! -dijo Axel intentando incorporarse, pero sin lograr zafarse del agarre de Demyx.

- ¡Hay cosas mucho más peligrosas que tú, zoquete! -dijo Demyx pegándole una colleja y acabando por soltarlo. Axel se quedó quieto sobre la mesa, con el ceño fruncido- Hay cosas más peligrosas que un tío que quiere sobarte, te lo aseguro. No hagas estupideces.

- Me estoy volviendo loco… -dijo Axel a media voz, enterrándose entre los brazos.

- No puedo ayudarte más que esto. L-lo siento… -dijo Demyx agachando la cabeza.

Se hizo un silencio tenso en la sala. Demyx no podía ayudar de ninguna otra forma a Axel. Nunca le había pasado lo que a él le estaba ocurriendo, no sabía qué pasaba con su cuerpo y cuan difícil debía ser controlarlo. Axel no culpaba a Demyx de no poder hacer nada, era comprensible, ni él mismo entendía lo que le pasaba.

- Voy a dormir -dijo Axel.

- ¿Otra vez aquí? -dijo Demyx mirándolo con sorpresa- Vas a pillar dolor de espalda de dormir así.

- Bah, da igual -dijo Axel ladeando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

- Bueno entonces me voy -dijo Demyx levantándose- Y ni se te ocurra volver a comprar tabaco, ¿eh?

- No mami... -dijo Axel con recochineo

--------

Debía ser un pervertido. O algo por el estilo. Si no, no sabía bien a qué se debía todo aquello. Aquella sensación que había por su cuerpo, que le hacía sentirse atraído por él. No, definitivamente no era normal. Tenía que estar en una mala temporada, eso era todo. Tenía mucha presión encima de sus espaldas; es lo que tiene ser el predilecto (sin pedirlo) de Xemnas.

Bueno, todo aquello pasaría aquel día a segundo plano, tenía faena y la primera era avisar al susodicho de que Xemnas lo llamaba. Sí, el susodicho. Ese hombre. El alto y con pinta de macarra de barrio. Ese que parecía desde fuera que si te acercabas a pedirle la hora te podía meter un tortazo, pero el que en realidad tenía un buen fondo. Con esos ojos esmeralda, el pelo rojo como el fuego, suave, fino... ¡VALE SUFICIENTE! Maldito cuerpo. ¿Sería porque estaba en algo así como la adolescencia? Total, era tan joven que no había tenido experiencias de ningún tipo y en realidad no las iba a tener. Pero... ¿Por qué Axel? Total, era mucho mayor que él, alto, pelirrojo, ojos de color esmeralda, con esa espalda recta y esa cintura fin-- ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN! Estaba decidido. Hoy se dedicaría a liberar corazones o algo por el estilo, lejos de Axel y así poder enfriar las ideas y tomar alguna decisión. Le diría un escueto: "Axel, Xemnas te busca" Sin mirarlo mucho, así por encima, para no pensar en nada, y ala. Ya sería libre de aclararse las ideas. Abrió la puerta y se quedó con la boca abierta.

- ¿Otra vez durmiendo? -dijo con voz exasperada y suave Roxas.

Se acercó con pasos cortos e indecisos hasta ponerse al lado del pelirrojo y se quedó sorprendido viendo como esta vez el rostro de Axel era visible. Sereno y hasta con cierta inocencia. La malicia o la sorna con la que solía adornar su rostro no asomaba por ninguna parte. Se quedó mirando el pelo rojizo que descansaba cerca de la oreja del pelirrojo, aquellos mechones pequeños y en cierto modo graciosos. Alargó la mano atrapando aquellos mechones con sus dedos recorriendo el cabello con suavidad. Bajando por el mechón de pelo y rozando sin querer con la yema de los dedos el rostro de Axel. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando escuchó como la respiración de Axel cambiaba de regularidad. Cuando se detuvo, volvió a la normalidad. Frunció levemente el ceño y volvió a repetir aquel contacto, sólo que esta vez lo hizo directamente sobre la piel. Se le dibujó media sonrisilla. Al parecer Axel tenía un punto "débil" en la zona de la oreja, al parecer era sensible al tacto. La mano se deslizó por la mejilla, parándose un momento en la marca que había en ella, acabó descendiendo por el mentón, bien formado y rozó levemente los labios.

Entonces apartó la mano bruscamente. No era normal. Nada de lo que hacía últimamente cuando lo encontraba dormido era normal. Le creaba además una especie de morbo que no era sano. Estaba dormido, completamente indefenso, aquello le producía ganas de acercarse a él y averiguar las respuestas a todas las preguntas que tenía sobre él y que no se atrevía a preguntarle. Nada de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza cuando se quedaba mirando absorto a Axel tenía sentido. Escuchó como inspiraba profundamente y se empezaba a mover, estirándose y desperezándose. En aquel momento, el pelirrojo pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Roxas y se lo quedó mirando.

- Esta es la segunda vez que me pillas durmiendo -dijo Axel- Esto no puede ser. Ya pronto te voy a tener que encargar mi protección cuando esté durmiendo.

Roxas se pegó en la frente mentalmente. ¿Que él lo tendría que proteger cuando durmiese? Pero si ahora el peligro más inminente que corría Axel era por su culpa. Se obligó a afirmar rápidamente con la cabeza antes que Axel se extrañase.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Otra vez nos vamos de misión? -preguntó Axel medio estirado sobre la mesa, aún desperezándose.

- Esta vez no voy yo. Sólo he venido a avisarte -dijo Roxas

- Vaya... Me quedo sin guardaespaldas. -dijo Axel riendo brevemente, incorporándose de la silla finalmente- Bueno compañero, nos vemos luego.

- ¡A-Axel! -llamó Roxas en un impulso.

El pelirrojo se quedó extrañado, se detuvo en seco y se giró. Rezaba porque Roxas no tardase mucho, a saber cuanto iba a poder aguantar. Y mientras Roxas se maldecía por haberle llamado. Al final iba a soltarle la pregunta que hacía un rato que rondaba por su cabeza.

- ¿P-puedo hacerte una pregunta? -dijo Roxas algo cortado. Axel le afirmó con la cabeza, animándolo a preguntar.- ¿Es teñido? -señaló al pelo de Axel.

- ¿Si me tiño el pelo o es natural? -dijo Axel sorprendido por la pregunta. Roxas afirmó tímidamente- Es natural.

- Oh vaya, es que llevo pensando que es muy bonito y se me pasó por la cabeza que quizás el color no era natural -dijo Roxas intentando salir del paso y pegándose mentalmente a media frase. ¡HABÍA DICHO QUE SU PELO ERA BONITO! ¿Qué demonios era? ¿¡Una peluquera?!

Pero la cara de Roxas dejó paso al desconcierto ante el silencio que Axel había dejado abierto, y a continuación la más pura sorpresa al ver el rostro del pelirrojo. Estaba mirando al suelo mientras cambiaba frenéticamente su vista de un punto a otro, como apurado, y además un ligero tono sonrosado cubría sus mejillas. ¿Estaba avergonzado?

- V-vaya, creo que es la primera vez que alguien dice que mi pelo es bonito. -dijo Axel removiéndose el pelo torpemente, sin mirar directamente a los ojos a Roxas durante mucho rato- G-gracias supongo. B-bueno, y-yo tengo que irme. Recuerdas... Xemnas... Ya sabes.

Roxas afirmó con la cabeza y Axel se marchó lo más rápido que pudo. Se llevó la mano a la boca y empezó a reír ante aquella reacción torpe y mona que había tenido el pelirrojo. Rió hasta que finalmente lo único que le quedó en el rostro fue una sonrisilla superior mientras recordaba el rostro sonrojado de Axel. Nunca imaginó que pudiese poner una expresión como esa. ¿Cuántas más expresiones que no conocía podría poner el pelirrojo? En lo profundo de su no-ser había el deseo (en teoría inexistente) de provocarlas.

* * *

**Tehe :D Aquí estoy once again. Una semanita después de haber subido el capítulo 2. A comentar de este capítulo… Que me gustó torturar un poquito a Roxas también y que lo del tabaco me vino una noche de estas en las que analizaba mi propio fic y salió espontáneo y pensé: eh! Lo pondré. Al final es un poco evil-perverted-Roxas xD pero es lo que hay ù.ú **

**Tal y como predije, el número de reviews ha bajado en picado xDDD Bieeen! Viva por mi gafeee!!! xDDDDD**

**Comento los recibidos, apreciados hasta el fondo de mi no-corazón y mi no-ser :D**

_La señora Izulina de todas las Natillas Danone, _**eh pues a mi me mola las paranoias xD así que debo ser otra tonta del pueblo xD ù.ú Es culpa de Demyx que socializar salga tanto (Dem// D: ) Si tuvieran todo eso además en la sala, Xemnas los echaría de allí a patadas. Seh ò.ó Demyx es muy guay también, sólo hace falta recordar ese silence traitor ù.ú xDDDD Tenía que insinuar también lo de pederasta porque joder, a ver que le mola un niño XD tiene que saber si es un poco a lo Michael Jackson xD Gracias por el aviso del error, el tuyo era el más comprensivo y con el que me sentí menos agredida (lol) Gracias por avisar, quité todo antes de morir n.n xD**

_Tenten-Montse, _**otra amenazando T.T comando hug always preparado xDDD Yo creo que cuando Demyx quiere, puede ser muy insistente ù.ú. Lo del acertado totalmente XD Nosotras lo tenemos en un pedestal encima de otro pedestal, al menos yo xD. Lo de Axel llamándolo punkie de mierda a mi también me gusta XDDDDD… Pobre Dem, quieres ver como Axel le deforma la cabeza? XD q mala XD Me gutan los review largos :D Me compraré un cristal blindado! Que lo sepáis!!! xD Os denunciaré!! XD**

_Maruy-chan, _**juas menudo inicio xD Bueno, eres la que me amenaza más dulcemente *sonríe mientras dos lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas* gracias. XDDDDDDD La nevera, yo lo imagino mirándola con cara de … qué….demonios… *como si fuese un enemigo o algo XD***

_ChandellA, _**jajajaja me encanta escribir con Demyx, puedo hacerle decir lo primero que se me pase por la cabeza, así que es divertido xD. Gracias por tu review, espero seguir viéndote por aquí n.n**

_Sanctuary, _**sii, es tan tristecito… ;__; Jajaja todo el mundo dice lo mismo, que le ha encantado Demyx en ese capítulo xD La verdad es que le hice lucirse xDDDD Ale, sólo esperaste dos días, capítulo nuevo servido!**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez. Juis, sí. De 8 a 5. (Y en total 13 reviews jojojojoo 813… sí, estoy mal! Es lo que hay!) Tres menos. xDDD Cuantos perderé en este capítulo? Por favor, no os vayáis T.T!! xDDDDD**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Bai bai!**

**Miruru.**


	4. Fachada

**Kingdom Hearts: Buscando el "rojo".**

**Capítulo Cuatro: Fachada.**

No podía evitar sonrojarse y empezar a farfullar cada vez que recordaba su estúpida y torpe reacción. Estaba seguro que en aquel momento se había sonrojado más de lo que lo hacía ahora al recordarlo. Balbuceó, además se quedó sin palabras y provocó una huída furtiva, lejos del rubio. Lo curioso es que, en aquel momento, no sintió la necesidad implacable de tirarse encima de él, más bien se quedó tan desconcertado que no sabía ni como reaccionar. Pero ahora, pensándolo fríamente… La cosa era algo diferente. Levantó la vista y se encontró a Demyx mirándolo aún en trance.

- ¿No vas a decir nada a todo lo que te he contado? -dijo Axel algo molesto

- Es que… -empezó Demyx frunciendo levemente el ceño y después mirándolo con una expresión que no supo definir- Hay algo ante lo que no sé como reaccionar.

- … ¿El qué? -dijo Axel después de poner cara de confusión.

- ¡Tu cara! -dijo Demyx levantándose y pegando un golpe en la mesa- ¡Dios mío Axel, nunca te he visto poner estas expresiones!

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo a mi costa, no? -dijo Axel con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No sabes cuanto. ¿Puedo hacerte una foto? -dijo Demyx- Estás súper gracioso. Es algo que nunca creí que vería.

- ¿Parece que quieres dejar de existir ya, no? -dijo Axel sonriendo asesinamente a Demyx.

- Eres un rancio. Tú puedes divertirte pensando cosas guarras con Roxas y a mi no me dejas hacerte una simple foto -dijo Demyx de morros. Repentinamente Axel se levantó y le pegó un capón en toda la cabeza.- ¡Au!

- Esta te la has ganado -dijo Axel sentándose en la silla y cruzándose de brazos.

- No sé, Axel. Quizás era un comentario normal e inocente. Roxas no está salido -dijo Demyx tranquilamente.

- ¿Insinúas que yo sí? -dijo Axel de mala leche. Demyx lo miró con cara de ¿me estás preguntando de verdad eso? Axel se relajó un poco y puso cara de desesperación- Bueno vale, con todo lo que está pasando, hasta yo estoy empezando a creerlo.

- No es que estés salido, es que… Mmm… Tu cuerpo está hormonado. Eres un incorpóreo adolescente -dijo Demyx feliz.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? No te inventes cosas -dijo Axel.

- Tú ya sabes qué tienes que hacer. No hacer ninguna locura, piensa fríamente cuando estés con Roxas -dijo Demyx- Todo saldrá bien -levantó los pulgares en señal de aprobación.

No sabía por qué. Pero tenía la horrible y certera sensación de que se equivocaba. Aún así decidió no decirle nada. Primero porque no quería que le siguiese dando la brasa con algo que no podía evitar tan fácilmente. Y segundo porque quería de verdad creer que ese presentimiento suyo estaba equivocado.

--------

No estaba en su mejor momento. Para empezar había pasado la noche totalmente en vela. Si aún pudiese decir que había estado despierto tranquilamente… Pero no era así. Se había pasado toda la noche en vela, pensando. Pensando mucho. Y cada vez más y más rápido. A ratos pensaba todas esas cosas que quería evitar, todos esos pensamientos impuros. Al segundo siguiente se los recriminaba todos y pegaba un gruñido de disgusto por lo bajo. Dio vueltas en aquella cama, tantas que deshizo todo y daba la impresión que había habido una guerra allí.

La paciencia acabó por decirle adiós y se levantó de golpe de la cama con cara de mala leche. Se puso la túnica y se subió la cremallera. Abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo, saliendo al pasillo y empezando a caminar a grandes zancadas y con las manos en los bolsillos. Estaba cansado, pero sabía que aunque se volviese a tumbar, no se dormiría. Encima, de tanto pensar y pensar, le dolía la cabeza, y aquel dolor no se iba a ir fácilmente. Lo sabía porque aún seguía pensando frenéticamente.

No creía que su día pudiese ir peor hasta que vio como en el mismo pasillo, caminando en dirección opuesta, venía cierto rubio de ojazos azules que era la fuente de todos sus dilemas. Cruzó mentalmente los dedos y deseó que no le hablase. Casi era como si no fuese él, el deseo nublaba su mente y dejaba de pensar racionalmente. Ni recordaba las palabras de Demyx diciéndole la de problemas que aquello supondría.

- Axel. -saludó sonriendo cálidamente Roxas.

- "Mierda" -pensó Axel

- ¿Te pasa algo? Estás algo pálido y con cara de enfadado -preguntó Roxas frunciendo el ceño un poco

- N-no, es sólo que no he dormido muy bien. Bueno, no he dormido. Me duele la cabeza -dijo Axel intentando no mirarle fijamente.

- Vaya, pues a ver si vas a enfermar, tendrías que tomarte hoy las cosas con calma. Pero como eres tan cabezota… -sonrió resignadamente, le pegó un golpecito a Axel en el brazo- No hagas sobreesfuerzos.

Observó durante segundos aquella sonrisa, aquella dulzura que desprendía, aquellos ojos azules profundos como mares, aquella cabellera que parecía bañada por la luz del sol, como el puro oro prácticamente. Sus ojos bajaron por esa piel blanca que parecía porcelana y se posó en aquellos labios sonrosados. Dos segundos fue lo que su razón logró detenerlo; al tercer segundo, Axel se había inclinado hacia Roxas y había posado sus labios encima de los del muchacho, que había abierto los ojos con sorpresa.

- Mierda… -dijo Axel después de haberse separado bruscamente. Se fijó en como Roxas tenía el rostro descompuesto en sorpresa, no había hablado aún- Mierda, mierda… Lo siento. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a pegarme. Lo sé. Estoy preparado.

Cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados con fuerza, cuando vio como Roxas empezaba a caminar hacia él con decisión y lo que él identificó como enfado. Le iba a pegar. Le iba a doler. Pero se lo merecía. Por pervertido y perturbado mental. Por pedófilo. Por enfermo… Vaya, ahora se había quedado en blanco ante la amenaza de Roxas, que se acercaba cada vez más a él, y no encontraba más calificativos negativos para si mismo. Notó como las manos de Roxas le empujaron por los hombros, echándolo hacia atrás, empujándolo. Uf… Le iba a pegar un ostión de cuidado. Chocó contra la pared del pasillo, abrió los ojos aún con algo de miedo y repentinamente vio como Roxas le cogía de los cordeles de la túnica y lo atraía hacia abajo con fuerza y decisión. Y repentinamente, Roxas lo estaba besando a él. La sorpresa le duró dos segundos, lo que tardó en ceder ante el deseo.

Fue todo demasiado rápido, Roxas entrelazó las manos en su nuca, no dejándole volver a incorporarse y alejarse de él. Axel llevó las manos a las mejillas de Roxas, mientras se entregaba a un beso que parecía alargarse y volverse más ansioso con el paso de los segundos. Tuvieron que separarse porque la falta de oxígeno les obligó, ambos se quedaron mirando hacia un punto del vacío del pasillo, sin mirarse a los ojos. Prácticamente a la vez, cada uno se dirigió en la dirección opuesta hacia la que iba el otro, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

--------

Aquella noche, contra todo pronóstico, había dormido de maravilla. Lo cierto era que, desde aquel beso, Axel había estado más relajado. Seguramente se debía a que había hecho algo de aquella lista de incontables guarrerías. Dentro de las guarrerías, aquello era lo más puro. Se sentó en la silla de aquella salita y se cruzó de brazos encima de la mesa. Media sonrisa tonta se le dibujó en el rostro sin que se diera cuenta.

- Buenas -dijo Demyx entrando en la habitación.

- Hola Demyx -contestó Axel.

- ¡UAGH! -exclamó Demyx pegando un salto hacia atrás- No me mates.

- ¿Pero qué dices? -dijo Axel frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- … Ay mi madre. Que no tienes un aura asesina. Tienes el aura más limpia que he visto en las últimas semanas. -dijo Demyx sorprendido- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

- N-no ha pasado nada… -dijo Axel intentando disimular, aunque su rostro le traicionó y volvió a dibujar media sonrisa.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAGH! ¡ESTÁS SONRIENDO! -dijo Demyx señalándolo- ¡Sonríes normal! ¡Como una persona normal! ¡Tú! ¡Axel! ¡Estoy empezando a creer que el Apocalipsis se acerca!

- Eres un exagerado. -dijo Axel

- ¿Puedo hacerte una foto? -Axel negó con la cabeza. Demyx suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla- Eres un rancio. ¿Me contarás qué te pasa?

- Ayer besé a Roxas -dijo Axel de sopetón, dejando a Demyx como si lo hubiesen puesto en pause.

- … No fastidies. Avisó a Xemnas y decidió que no podía prescindir de ti, pero en cambio de mí si. Por eso sonríes, ¿verdad? -dijo Demyx empezando a tener una cara de miedo increíble.

- A ver, escúchame. Lo hice sin querer, ¿vale? -dijo Axel, Demyx lo miró incrédulo- ¡Vale! ¡Querer, quería! Pero no fui consciente de ello hasta que ya estaba al tema.

- ¿Y Roxas cómo se lo tomó? -preguntó Demyx intrigado.

- Pensé que me iba a matar -dijo Axel- Le dije que si quería podía pegarme (no sabía como repagarle por lo que le acababa de hacer) y empezó a empujarme. Cuando choqué contra la pared pensé: Ahora viene la ostia definitiva. Entonces tiró de mí y … Me besó.

- ¿¡QUÉ?! -exclamó Demyx cuando pasaron cuatro segundos de silencio después de la última frase de Axel.- ¡¿Te besó?!

- Sí. Yo también me quedé a cuadros -dijo Axel- Pero bueno. Lo que te cuento es cierto, no te miento.

- Es un chaval, quizás estaba confundido y no supo como reaccionar y reaccionó… em… raro… ¿Qué habéis hablado? -dijo Demyx.

- No -contestó Axel tranquilamente, revolviéndose el pelo perezoso.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es "no"? Después de eso, lo hablaríais, ¿verdad? -Axel negó- ¿No hablasteis?

- Cuando nos separamos, cada uno se fue por su lado sin decir nada -dijo Axel despreocupadamente.

- Axeeeel… Tienes que hablar con él y decirle que no se puede volver a repetir -dijo Demyx- Esto es una moda pasajera tuya, cuando se te pase lo dejarás con un palmo de narices y el chaval se mosqueará y se lo contará a Xemnas. Y yo no quiero pagar los platos rotos.

- Está bieeen… -dijo Axel pesadamente.

Por mucho que su voz podría hacer entender que no tenía ganas de ello o que no comprendía por qué tenía que hacerlo; lo cierto era que lo entendía demasiado bien. Él mismo comprendía que esa situación no debía continuar. Iba a arrastrar a Roxas a un círculo de vicio, todo por egoísmo y por volver a notar aquella cálida y agradable sensación. ¡No! ¡No podía hacerle esto! Lo mejor sería hacerle caso a Demyx, que por una vez en su existencia estaba diciendo cosas lógicas.

--------

Le costó diez minutos serenarse. No se esperó aquel beso por parte de Axel. La verdad es que lo que menos te podías esperar de Axel (sobretodo en aquel estado en el que se encontraba) era que te diese un beso. Pero lo hizo, y aquella fachada de amistad y compañerismo se vio abatida por su libido. Entonces fue cuando Axel se separó y maldijo perder el contacto con aquellos labios. Lo vio disculparse, decirle que podía pegarle y pensó que aquello lo hacía más mono, más apetecible. Y su vista se perdió en aquellos labios que se entreabrían dudosos, con temor y arrepentimiento. Aquellos apetecibles labios sonrosados que habían estado sobre los suyos y entonces decidió que pegarle era de lo que menos tenía ganas.

Todo lo demás fue desenfreno y un cúmulo de sensaciones que lo extasiaron hasta el punto de perder la noción del espacio y el tiempo. Hasta que se separaron y fue como una ducha de agua fría. Se había tirado hacia Axel como un guepardo en celo. Se avergonzaba de ello, se giró y notó como él hizo lo propio. Puso pies en polvorosa.

No sabía por qué Axel lo había besado, pero empezaba a sospechar por la desesperación de aquel beso, que podían ser los mismos motivos que lo habían impulsado segundos más tarde a él. Axel le atraía físicamente. Mucho. Su cuerpo, su postura, esas manos finas con esos dedos largos, esa cintura delgada y ese torso. Todo eso sin contar con aquellos ojos de un hechizante color esmeralda y una cabellera roja como el fuego. Sí, Axel le ponía. No iba a andarse con rodeos. No sabía si se debía a la adolescencia, a ser incorpóreo joven o a que Júpiter estaba en conjunción con Saturno. Ahora el porqué no le importaba.

Pero lo que era cierto, era que Axel fue el primero que lo besó. Podía pensar que había sido un acto de confusión (Vamos a ver, ¿qué acto de confusión podría llevarte a besar a un compañero de tu mismo sexo? ¿Dónde quedó mi lógica?) Pero Axel correspondió al beso que después inició el mismo rubio, con la misma o más pasión que él. Pudo casi notarlo, que la misma sensación acalorada que invadía su cuerpo invadía el de Axel. Así pues, podía deducir que Axel sentía en su cuerpo alguna atracción por Roxas. Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír tontamente y se pegó una colleja por reaccionar como en teoría no debería. Lo peor era el pensamiento que le asaltaba cuando aquella frase se confirmaba como una verdad en su mente. El pensamiento de que si Axel estaba predispuesto, entonces podría intentar acercamientos. Pegó un bufido de enfado. ¡Qué no! ¡Qué a esa conclusión era a la que NO tenía que llegar!

Tenía claro que calentón + calentón, no era igual a "Un buen final". Todo aquel deseo se terminaría por parte de los dos. Es más, no entendía por qué lo tenían y por la reacción que Axel tuvo después del primer beso deducía que él tampoco. Eso sí, a alguno de los dos se le acabaría antes. Todo aquello daría paso a una serie de situaciones incómodas que no harían más que levantar sospechas entre los demás miembros de la organización, cosa que levantarían más y más problemas. Calentón + calentón era igual a "Problemas", esa era la realidad.

Por mucho que necesitase esa cabellera roja, por mucho que quisiera ver qué expresiones podía poner Axel, por mucho que quisiera saber como se sentía al estar abrazado por aquellas manos… No quería problemas. Ni para él, ni para Axel. Además, no quería ser el último al que se le pasase el calentón. La perspectiva de que quizás aquello le dolería o que no sabría controlarse después de repetidos encuentros, le daba miedo (o su recuerdo. Agh, como odiaba tener que hacer siempre este tipo de acotaciones. Maldita su existencia)

- Estás como un tomate -dijo una voz, despertándolo de su ensoñación.

Roxas pegó un respingo y levantó la vista rápidamente hasta su interlocutor, se encontró un hombre alto con el pelo corto y rubio, con una perilla y ojos azules, que lo miraba curiosamente. Luxord esperaba respuesta del tomate que era ahora el número trece de la organización.

- Ah, e-es que me encuentro algo mal. Creo que tengo fiebre -dijo Roxas.

- ¿Ah sí? -preguntó sin interés Luxord, aunque algo incrédulo.

- S-supongo que lo mejor será que me vaya a descansar -dijo Roxas aún nervioso.

Empezó a caminar lejos de Luxord, que se quedó mirándolo con una ceja arqueada. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿¡Como un tomate?! Maldito cuerpo, maldita reacción hormonal, o maldita conjunción de planetas. Llegó a la habitación de los sillones, que milagrosamente estaba vacía, cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyado en ella. Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces, intentando alejar los pensamientos pecaminosos de su mente. Se dejó resbalar hasta que acabó sentado en el suelo, y acercó las rodillas al pecho. ¿Por qué demonios le atraía tanto el pelirrojo? ¿Por qué su mente era tan obscena como para pensar cosas obscenas hasta en el momento en que se estaba preguntando por qué le atraía Axel? Se levantó de sopetón y le pegó una patada a la puerta a la vez que pegaba un grito.

- ¡Suficiente! ¡Ya está claro! -gritó Roxas intentando canalizar todas aquellas sensaciones.

Exactamente, ya estaba claro. No podía volverse a repetir. No podían caer en esa espiral de deseo que sólo les traería problemas. No.

* * *

**Nia ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I'm evil! =D Bueno, ya. xD A ver, algo que quiero avisar antes de que la cosa siga avanzando. Esto es un fanfic yaoi, pero yo no puedo escribir un yaoi ahí normalito… quiero decir… Va a haber LEMON. Y como soy igual de pervertida que Axel (o peor… ¡No! ¡Peor no! ;_; ¡A mí no me van los niños! Ax: ¬¬….) quizás el Lemon saldrá algo LIME. Vamoooos que seré explicitilla. Perdonadme xDDDD O alabadme, no sé, según os parezca cuando toque.**

**Después, sobre el título. Pues la fachada se refiere a la que ponen tanto Axel como Roxas para ocultar la libido que tienen hacia el otro. Pretendiendo que no está pasando nada, cuando por dentro les está dando algo casi xD**

**Tuve momentos críticos con este capítulo, decidiendo qué poner, qué no poner y como organizar lo que tiene que venir. Pero bueno. Os aviso que no creo que este fanfic llegue a 10 capítulos. Lo siento, tal y como lo tengo pensado argumentalmente, no veo que se alargue como para 10 capítulos. A ver, acepto sugerencias tipo: me gustaría ver esto! Pero que yo luego pueda encajarlo y que me parezca correcto para el tipo de fanfic que estoy intentando escribir… pues es diferente. Así que si proponéis, sabed que quizás no me sirve, aunque apreciaré mucho las sugerencias.**

**Ahora a los revis!**

_Maruy-chan_**, Hai! Noooo, me bajan porque… bueno no sé el porqué. Pero ahora lo pienso porque antes sin pensarlo me pasaba igualmente. Parece que es una extraña tendencia ;.; Juas, Roxas violador xDDDDDDD Jooooo ahora ya me amenazas con navaja ;_; esto no mola!! T.T**

_Barby_**, continuación puesta! xD Me alegra que te guste y sí, torturar personajes es divertido jejeje xDDDD**

_Izulina, _**oh, tu querido review semanal. Juas me hace gracia igualmente lo organizado que están xDDD. Es que normalmente en los fics akuroku Axel es el que está "desesperado" desde un principio y Roxas no se emparra hacia la mitad que entonces de repente es un amor incondicional y … no XD así no xD Yo quería que Roxas también xD Será por ser adolescente o por la conjunción de planetas? XDDDD La excusa es patética y no hay dios que se la trague xDDDD Son de esas situaciones que dices algo y después piensas: POR QUÉ HE DICHO ESO?! Lol al apunte de fumar que reduce la calidad del semen xDDDD Lo de Xemmy homófobo de mierda ya sabes que me dio muchísimo xDDDDD Axel tiene un poco pinta de ser un malote, pero eso es lo q nos mola xD Vaaaa un día lo haré babear! XDDDD. La bomba ha sido desactivada! Ganan los antiterroristas! 8D**

_Sanctuary, _**seeeh, me estoy portando. Creo que nunca había actualizado ningún fic semana a semana hasta que empecé a escribir fanfics de Kingdom Hearts xD Me estoy asustando hasta a mí misma xD Espero que te guste este capítulo también.**

_Tenten-montse, _**te voy a robar esa pistola Seh, Demyx es Feliciano xD No lo sabía creo, Xemnas no se lo ha enseñado, le tiene que dar aún la charla de las drogas y la de de dónde vienen los niños XDDDDDDDDD!!! Yo creo que se pervierten solos xD (o los pervierto yo… mmm… naah, se pervierten solos) Woh, ya no me amenazan, q wai :D**

_ChandellA, _**jajaja Tienes un trauma con los tres? La verdad es que yo soy proAxel…. Vamos es Axel y juas, vena fangirl aumentando por momentos. El segundo que más me gusta es Demyx por esa despreocupación que tiene xDDD y bueno, Roxy ni fú ni fa. Está bien XD y con Axel hace una pareja ultra cute xD Axel torpe = violable 100% Seh, Demyx es algo así como la Celestina, sólo que… no hace exactamente ese papel, pero bueno xD Está ahí tocando las narices, y eso nos encanta XD**

_MissBelovedLilith, _**no pasa nada xD me alegra volver a verte n.n Jaja sigo pensando que Roxas también tiene que sentir atracción. Estoy algo "harta" de ver siempre la misma estructura de que al principio el único que persigue al otro es Axel XD quería que hubiese de todo xD. Espero que te guste este capítulo también.**

_Unvariable-water, _**Hola!! x3! Wowo 3 capis del tirón, me alegra que "enganche" para leer del tirón ò.ó Jajaja, eres la segunda persona que en la escena del salto se esperaba un beso. Demasiado pronto, XD no voy tan a saco… aún xDDDD Jajaja! Bieeen alguien que me dice la historia del campo! xDD Yo me río imaginándome como lo perseguían y después le dieron pena y hasta lo ayudaron XDDD. No lo dejo abandonado n.n no me gusta abandonar fics y menos sin avisar. Además voy actualizando cada semana más o menos XD Espero que te guste el capítulo y ver tu review por aquí de nuevo.**

**Y esto es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Miruru.**


	5. El precio de la lujuria

**Kingdom Hearts: Buscando el "rojo".**

**Capítulo cinco: El precio de la lujuria.**

Sin saberlo, habían estado pensando lo mismo. Tanto por la mente de Axel, como por la mente de Roxas había pasado la frase: "Soy débil" aparte de variantes de "Enfermo mental" y "Obseso". Aún habiendo tomado la decisión de que aquello no debía repetirse, aquello no se había cumplido al pie de la letra. Para empezar, la intención de Axel era la de, cuando se encontrase a solas con Roxas, explicarle que aquello fue una idiotez y que no tenía que volver a ocurrir. Roxas por su parte, pensaba decirle a Axel que lo del otro día no era permisible. Se cruzaron sin querer por un pasillo, totalmente desierto, sus miradas se cruzaron y todo se desmontó. Volvieron a estar en una escena muy parecida a la de la última vez, bebiendo del otro con deseo y necesidad. Cuando el beso se dio por concluido, ninguno de los dos dijo nada y se marcharon cada uno por su lado.

El tema de aquella atracción física que había entre ellos, no salía de los pasillos del castillo. Habían ido a alguna misión juntos y la verdad era que todo parecía tan normal que hasta era, en cierto modo, incómodo. Así pues, después del primer intento fallido, tanto Axel como Roxas habían decidido que la siguiente vez que se encontraran, esta vez no fallarían ambos con sus ideas. El destino, juguetón, quiso que se volvieran a encontrar por los solitarios pasillos. El pelirrojo lo miró seriamente, Roxas le devolvió una mirada que sin pretenderlo era inocente. Aquello descentraba a Axel y al rubio le desconcentraba aquella miranda profunda y penetrante de Axel. A los tres segundos, uno de los dos volvía a estar contra la pared, besándose ávidamente. Axel mordió levemente el labio inferior de Roxas, y aunque su mente no entendía muy bien qué quería, su cuerpo le supo responder, entreabriendo la boca, dejando paso a otro beso más profundo, notando la excitación crecer cuando notó el roce de la lengua de Axel.

El resultado, obviamente, fue otro fallo. Cada uno por su parte, se fue sin decir nada. Roxas se quería dar de collejas a si mismo por la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía cuando el tema se refería a Axel. Axel, por su parte, no hacía falta que pensase en darse las collejas, Demyx se las repartía por él.

- ¿Hasta cuando vas a esperar? -le dijo Demyx- ¿Hasta que hayáis ido a Las Vegas a casaros?

- ¿A dónde? -dijo Axel mirándolo confundido.

- ¡No te importa! ¡No tienes que pensar en casarte! -dijo Demyx

- ¡Que no es por eso, idiota! -dijo Axel bufando indignado.

Los tres o cuatro días que pasaron por medio, les dieron valor tanto a Roxas como a Axel. Sí. Lo sabían. Iban a ponerle un final. En cierto modo sería una pena, porque aquellos encuentros les gustaban, pero no podían seguir jugando con fuego (y para Roxas, nunca mejor dicho). Fueron conscientes de su derrota a mitad del juego, habían acabado de nuevo igual, el uno cerca del otro, besándose, deseando cada vez ir un poco más lejos y jugar con el otro. Roxas sintió un escalofrío cuando notó el aliento cálido de Axel por su cuello, bajó la vista y vio como Axel sonreía con malicia, la cual le sentaba tan bien en el rostro. A pesar que denotaba que iba a hacer algo "malo", a Roxas le gustaba aquella expresión en el rostro de Axel. Cerró los ojos intentando reprimir lo que su cuerpo le hacía querer suspirar, mientras notaba la lengua de Axel recorrer su cuello y después besaba también el mismo. Un pequeño gemido acabó saliendo de sus labios cuando Axel le pegó un leve mordisco y escuchó una pequeña risa por parte de éste. Se sonrojó inevitablemente, pues al juego de ser malos también podía jugar él. A Axel le pilló por sorpresa el roce de los dedos de Roxas por detrás de la oreja, podía escuchar ahora su cálida respiración y con sólo eso ya se sentía débil por momentos.

- Yo también sé jugar a esto… -susurró Roxas con voz profunda.

Notó como la respiración de Axel se entrecortaba por un momento, cuando lamió el lóbulo de la oreja. Axel se maldijo una y otra vez. ¿Cómo demonios sabía eso? Bueno, era bastante sensible en la zona de las orejas. El roce más suave le provocaba escalofríos y aún más después de haber escuchado esa respiración y la voz de Roxas. Lo cierto era que estaba bastante predispuesto. Antes de que la cosa se descontrolase demasiado, Axel se incorporó y escuchó quejarse un poco a Roxas, que se quedaba sin la diversión de "torturar" un poco más a Axel. Se miraron por un momento, como cuando en una pelea se detienen y esperan al movimiento del contrario, para finalmente terminarse volviendo a besar.

Esta vez, las collejas se las dio. Lo peor de todo era que no se arrepentía; que después de "escapar" el uno del otro, Roxas aún sentía que quería estar más rato con él. Axel, por su seguridad, decidió no contárselo a Demyx y decirle que no había sabido como abordar el tema.

Claro que la cosa no fue a mejor en las siguientes ocasiones. El ambiente se caldeaba cada vez más, hasta la situación actual. No sabía ni cómo habían acabado en aquel pasillo estrecho y oscuro, ni qué decir que no sabían que existiese hasta que habían ido a parar a él entre beso y beso. Como llevaban haciendo últimamente, mientras la boca de Axel se dedicaba a marcar el cuello de Roxas, sus manos deslizaban la cremallera de la túnica hasta que la abría, entonces sus manos se deslizaban entre aquellas telas, rodeaban su cintura, subían por su espalda y Roxas se estremecía ante los mimos del pelirrojo. Claro que Roxas no se quedaba atrás y también desabrochaba la túnica de Axel.

Podía recordar como la primera vez que la desabrochó bajó la vista hasta posarse en aquellas caderas, que habían quedado ligeramente a la vista debido al traqueteo que llevaban. Axel se detuvo y miró como Roxas no dejaba de observarlo. Rió brevemente, llamando la atención de Roxas, que se sonrojó pensando en lo que había estado haciendo.

Las manos de Roxas habían descubierto los misterios que se escondían bajo la camiseta de Axel; aquella espalda robusta y los marcados omoplatos, también el torso de Axel, que había resultado más bien formado de lo que hubiese imaginado a primera vista, sobre todo juzgando aquellas finas caderas que lo tenían hechizado. Bueno, en cierto modo todo Axel lo tenía hechizado. ¿No sería el número ocho un brujo y no lo sabía? Axel por su parte se quedaba embelesado ante la calidez del cuerpo de Roxas, aquella piel suave y sonrosada. Le gustaba de vez en cuando cambiar aquel firme roce en uno delicado que hacía que aquel cuerpo se estremeciese. Cada vez controlarse le era más difícil. Aquel juego que habían empezado por un error, empezaba a estar dirigido más por sus cuerpos que por sus mentes.

Pero en aquel instante, mientras besaba a Roxas y sus manos estaban ocupadas en la cintura y en su mejilla, aquello no le importaba. Las manos de Roxas habían bajado de la cintura de Axel hasta pasar a sus glúteos. Joder, maldito suertudo, hasta esos los tenía bien puestos. Notó como Axel sonreía entre un beso y otro, supuso que se debía a la inspección que sus manos estaban pasando sobre el trasero de Axel. Deslizó las manos hacia arriba, adentrándose por la camiseta de Axel y acercó la cintura a la suya. Entonces se detuvieron un momento, el uno a escasos centímetros del otro, mirándose seriamente, sin decir nada, aún con la respiración entrecortada. Aquel último acercamiento había provocado que ambos fueran conscientes de una cosa que hasta el momento no habían descubierto. Esa cosa era, hasta qué punto llegaba la excitación del otro. La suya la conocían, la notaban, pero la del otro era desconocida hasta cierto punto. Pero cuando sus cinturas acabaron por estar una contra la otra, aquel misterio desapareció. Aparte de su propia excitación, podían notar la del otro. La mano de Roxas se deslizó por la cintura de Axel, bajó la vista, siguiendo el recorrido de la mano hasta llegar al botón del pantalón. Axel miraba también aquella mano, hasta que Roxas levantó el rostro, mirándolo con una expresión que no supo identificar, pero que le daban las ganas de besarlo de nuevo. Así lo hizo, y mientras, Roxas desabrochó el botón del pantalón del pelirrojo con parsimonia.

- ¡Axeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel! -escucharon gritar a una voz conocida no muy lejos de allí.

- Mierda. -dijo Axel cuando se separó del beso.

Toda pasión y deseo que había habido, se había disipado en menos de un segundo. Se separaron torpemente mientras ambos empezaban a intentar arreglarse.

- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! -maldijo Axel mientras intentaba insistentemente abrocharse el botón del pantalón.

Cuando logró abrocharse la túnica y se giró para mirar, Roxas ya se había marchado del lugar. Escuchaba la voz cada vez más cerca. Se removió la cabellera, intentando que si había algo fuera de sitio volviese al que le tocaba. Finalmente salió al pasillo y al minuto, se topó de frente con Demyx. El chico de pelo castaño miró a Axel algo extrañado, estaba cruzado de brazos y… ¿Estaban sus mejillas sonrojadas? Arqueó una ceja extrañado.

- Espero que tengas un gran motivo para llamarme a gritos por el castillo -dijo Axel, intentando entablar una conversación que no había llegado.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? -preguntó acertadamente Demyx.

- Nada. Pero me molesta que me llames a grito pelado, como si fueras una verdulera -mintió Axel.

- Xemnas me dijo que te viniese a buscar. Como no te encontraba por ninguna parte, he empezado a gritar. El castillo es bastante grande -dijo Demyx después de un incómodo silencio durante el cual miró con cierta incredulidad a Axel.

--------

No solía ser frecuente que Xemnas mandase a Axel con Demyx a una misión. Pero en aquella ocasión había sido así. La verdad era que Axel no tenía muy claro porqué le mandaba hacer equipo siempre con Roxas. Pero también era cierto que no le importaba el motivo, le gustaba cómo se hacían esos grupos. La misión consistía en asegurar unos cuantos terrenos para prepararlos para tender una emboscada al elegido de la llave espada. Lanzó los chakram al suelo con desdén y unas columnas de fuego se elevaron hacia los Sincorazón, que se apartaron como pudieron del ataque. Hizo desaparecer los chakram y estos volvieron a aparecer en sus manos. Pegó un inaudible suspiro. Maldito Demyx, qué oportuno había sido el jodido. Vale que era cierto que le había detenido de hacer lo que no tendría que estar haciendo… Pero también era una verdad como un templo decir que Axel se moría de curiosidad por saber que iba a pasar a continuación. Se quedó un momento embobado recordando la mano que se había deslizado por su cintura hasta el botón del pantalón.

- ¡Axel no te duermas! -avisó Demyx.

Axel, a tiempo, esquivó el ataque del Sincorazón y le clavó un chakram, haciéndolo desaparecer. Se pegó un cachete en la mejilla. Ahora no era tiempo de ponerse a pensar aislándose de su alrededor, estaba en medio de una batalla. Bueno, ahora su parte ya estaba limpia de sombras. Se giró para mirar cómo le iban las cosas a Demyx y lo vio luchando eficientemente con los pocos Sincorazón que quedaban a su alrededor. Se quedó totalmente quieto, cerró los ojos y los Sincorazón saltaron a la vez para intentar acabar con él. Entonces, unas paredes de agua se levantaron fulminantes y Demyx abrió los ojos, mirando hacia delante impasible.

- Hu~h, me das miedo cuando te vuelves tan serio. Pareces otra persona -dijo Axel llevándose una mano a la cintura. Demyx dibujó una sonrisa resignada- ¿Hace una merienda?

- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? -dijo Demyx sonriente, volviendo a su carácter despreocupado y feliz.

- Mm, sí. Creo que te lo debo después de darte el coñazo tanto. -dijo Axel removiéndose el pelo torpemente.

- Si es que eres un buen tío después de todo -dijo Demyx sonriendo pillamente y agarrando del cuello a Axel.

- Vale, ya. Que corra el aire si quieres que esa invitación siga en pie -dijo Axel sabiendo que, una vez que dejabas que Demyx se colgase de ti, no podrías hacer que dejase de hacerlo.

--------

Estaban sentados en el muro que había delante de la entrada a la estación. Por algún motivo, Axel no había enseñado aquel refugio secreto a Demyx. Era algo estúpido, pero algo en su interior le impedía hacerlo de otra manera. Demyx balanceaba los pies en el aire mientras le pegaba un mordisco a su hamburguesa. Axel, que había empezado antes y por lo tanto terminado antes, estaba intentando acabarse aquel refresco que parecía multiplicarse por si mismo con el paso de los segundos.

- ¿Y qué era lo que estabas haciendo? -preguntó Demyx de sopetón, haciendo que Axel se atragantase y empezara a toser. Arqueó las cejas mirándolo y luego devolvió la vista al frente- Vaya, creo que algo no muy bueno, a juzgar por tu reacción.

- ¿P-por qué dices eso? -dijo Axel intentando que el nerviosismo no se le notase.

- En tu estado actual eres fácil de leer. Cuando mientes sobre Roxas tartamudeas ligeramente -dijo Demyx levantando un dedo para enfatizar su explicación.- Así que deduzco que… -le devolvió una mirada con reproche- De nuevo no le has dicho nada.

- … No. Únicamente nos hemos estado manoseando como maníacos sexuales -dijo Axel con cierto abatimiento en su voz. Demyx puso los ojos en blanco y desvió la mirada.

- Es injusto que cuando intento echarte la bronca pongas esa voz de niño bueno corderito degollado -dijo Demyx de morros- Creía que tenías claro lo que era correcto.

- Lo sé. Pero… La razón se me escapa. Es irónico, porque pensaba que el ser bastante racional era parte de mi encanto -dijo Axel con aires suficientes, haciendo que Demyx soltara una risilla. Sonrió también levemente, con algo de resignación- Pero parece que los esquemas no van últimamente conmigo. Lo haré. Antes de que esto vaya a más. Es mi nuevo reto.

- Oye, es raro, ¿verdad? -dijo Demyx llevándose un dedo al mentón. Axel lo miró intrigado- Quiero decir, normalmente Xemnas te manda con Roxas. -puso expresión de cierto miedo- ¿Crees que lo habrá descubierto?

- Entonces, en vez de separarnos, sería lógico que nos seguiría mandando juntos -dijo Axel- Xemnas tiene una mente retorcida, cuando algo escapa de los límites de lo usual, no tiende a separarlo para que no reaccione de forma inusual. Al contrario, lo presiona para que las situaciones inusuales se produzcan con más fuerza.

- Sí, retorcido. -dijo Demyx- Pues nada, hoy se le habrán fundido las neuronas y ya no logra distinguir entre quién es Roxas y quién es Demyx.

- Como te escuche decir eso, te convierte en Dusk -dijo Axel después de reír el comentario de Demyx.

- Pero no se lo vas a decir, ¿verdad? -dijo Demyx sonriente.

- ¿Qué debería haceeer…? -dijo Axel imitando la duda.

- Ho~, eres horrible -dijo Demyx bebiendo refresco sonriente.

--------

La fina línea que separaba lo que hacían de lo que pensaban se había roto. La habían escuchado hacerse añicos hacía un rato y aquello no les había importado. Quizás era porque la razón se había ido con ella, fuera de aquellos cuerpos ansiosos de más contacto. El mismo acercamiento entre sus cinturas se había producido, Roxas deslizó la mano desde el cuello de Axel, por todo su torso, hasta llegar a la cinturilla del pantalón. Desabrochó el botón con parsimonia, tomándose todo el tiempo que necesitaba para saborear aquel momento. Con un leve tirón, la cremallera se deslizó, dejando ver parte de la ropa interior de Axel. Levantó la cabeza hacia Axel, llamando su atención; reclamándola mejor dicho. El pelirrojo inclinó la cabeza para acercarse a él; lo único que acabó haciendo fue rozando su rostro contra el de Roxas, cerca de su oído y sin poder contener un leve gemido cuando notó el roce de la mano de Roxas deslizarse por la parte delantera de su pantalón. Escuchaba la respiración agitada de Axel en su oído, escuchaba aquellos pequeños gemidos que se escapaban de aquellos labios y Roxas notaba como su excitación no disminuía en absoluto, sino que aumentaba. Ladeó la cabeza hasta que juntó la frente con Axel y lo hizo moverse hasta que quedaron cara a cara y volvieron a besarse. Cuando se separaron, Axel estaba sonrojado, bastante y Roxas comprobó con deleite como le gustaba. Se vanagloriaba por haber logrado que Axel tuviera esa expresión en la cara, por haber hecho que de sus labios se hubiesen escapado aquellos deliciosos gemidos. Axel dibujó media sonrisa traviesa; entonces Roxas pensó: "Es la hora del contraataque". El pelirrojo empezó a agacharse hasta detenerse un poco más arriba de la zona de su ombligo, donde la piel quedaba al descubierto ya que tenía la camiseta subida un trozo. Contuvo la respiración al notar como Axel lamió el camino de descenso hasta que llegó a la altura del pantalón. Dirigió la vista abajo, hasta Axel y lo vio mirarlo de reojo. Qué malvado llegaba a ser cuando quería y lo que se divertía a su costa. Aunque cierto era que no podía decir demasiado, él lo había estado atormentando segundos antes. La visión de Axel desabrochando el botón con los dientes no ayudaba a calmar los ánimos en absoluto. Acabó por ayudarse con las manos para desabrochar la cremallera. Metió las manos con parsimonia pero a la vez provocando lo que deseaba. Rozando levemente las piernas de Roxas, bajó el pantalón un trozo hasta que quedó al descubierto la prenda interior del rubio. Se llevó la mano a la boca y desvió la mirada, intentando inútilmente calmar la respiración, que se le aceleraba por segundos, cuando Axel volvió al juego de no usar las manos y agarró la prenda con los dientes y la empezó a bajar con parsimonia. Vale, se estaba ensañando. Aquello era vergonzoso.

- A-Axel -empezó Roxas, intentando detener a Axel.

Pero tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para calmar la voz de su cuerpo, delante del roce de las manos de Axel sobre su miembro, tratándolo con delicadeza hasta que finalmente lo empezó a lamer lentamente. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía detener aquello… Lo cierto era que no quería. Bajó la vista hacia Axel, notando que hasta así lo lograba hechizar con el encanto que tenía. Alargó la mano temblorosa hasta los cabellos de Axel, jugueteando con ellos, marcando sin darse cuenta el ritmo, llamándolo en ocasiones entre aquellos gemidos que ya no se molestaba en disimular ni tapándose con la mano. Se detuvo antes de que Roxas no pudiera aguantar más y se incorporó hasta volver hasta Roxas, que lo atrajo con sus manos en busca de aquellos besos que echaba de menos y deseaba.

- A-Axel… Quiero sentir más… Hazme sentir más… -dijo Roxas en el oído a Axel.

- No me digas estas cosas… Yo no soy de piedra, ¿sabes? -dijo Axel en un susurro tembloroso.

- Lo sé. Por eso lo hago -dijo Roxas agitadamente.

Axel volteó a Roxas de cara a la pared, agarró sus manos y las apoyó en esta, mientras lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de Roxas. En cierto modo quería preguntarle si sabía qué era lo que venía a continuación. Roxas ladeó la cabeza hacia él y lo miró con una decisión que en cierto modo le sorprendió. Aquellos ojos nublados por el placer y el deseo le decían que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer. Así que decidió no hacer preguntas. Llevó los dedos hasta que estuvieron delante de Roxas y le susurró al oído que era lo que procedía, Roxas los lamió todo lo que pudo hasta que Axel se dio por satisfecho. Deslizó la mano hacia abajo, y notó como levantaba la túnica, dejando al descubierto su trasero, la otra mano se deslizó hasta que volvió a hacer contacto con su miembro. Mientras intentaba darle placer de algún modo, Axel intentó acostumbrar a Roxas con la delicadeza que le fue posible. Aún así no pudo evitar que Roxas sintiera dolor, que acabó aguantando estoicamente, mientras apretaba los dientes. Era una situación muy confusa porque sentía dolor y placer a la vez. Después de un rato, Roxas empezó a sentir la impaciencia. Quería sentir a Axel cerca, quería escuchar su respiración acelerada, quería sentir y sentir y sentir. Sentir todo aquello que no podía y que por algún motivo ahora sentía. Aquella agradable sensación que Axel le estaba provocando. Le exigió que entrara, Axel pegó un leve bufido ante la inconsciencia del rubio. Ni les pasó la idea de quitarse la ropa totalmente. Sí, quizás les molestaba, pero ahora no querían perder ni un segundo en detalles. Lentamente, Axel entró en Roxas, que volvió a apretar los dientes. Se quedó un momento quieto, mientras le besaba en la mejilla en un intento inútil de distraerle del dolor. Poco a poco empezó a moverse y el dolor volvió a convertirse en aquellos gemidos de placer que antes había hecho. A cada embestida Roxas sentía la necesidad de más intensidad, de más profundidad, de más de Axel. Y así se lo hacía saber, lo llamaba, le pedía más y le pedía que lo llamara; y Axel obedecía, embelesado por aquella voz. Aquella voz ronca, excitada y entrecortada que Axel tenía en aquel momento le encantaba. Todo le encantaba. En aquel momento casi se sentía vivo de verdad.

Cuando terminaron se separaron, respirando agitadamente. Lo primero que hicieron fue ponerse bien la ropa interior y el pantalón. Una frase resonó por sus cabezas: ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Tanto decir que había que dejarlo y habían acabado haciéndolo en los pasillos del castillo. Esperaban que nadie los hubiese escuchado. Y mientras Axel se devanaba los sesos sobre si tenía que decirlo, cómo decirlo y cuándo exactamente, la voz de Roxas sonó en aquel pasillo de tal manera que le sonó como si estuviese a kilómetros.

- Axel, esto no puede volver a ocurrir. No podemos volver a hacer esto -dijo Roxas.

El número trece se giró y se marchó de allí, dejando a Axel totalmente helado, mirando hacia el lugar en el que Roxas había estado hacía escasos segundos.

* * *

**Chan chan chaaaaan… Al final alguien ha conseguido decir que no debía volverse a repetir aquello. Bueno… ¿qué comentar? Demyx serio me encanta también (y no serio) Y la escena que están comiéndose la hamburguesa me mola. Después, que joer lo último es una cochinada ù.ú a veces pienso: ¿cómo escribo estas cosas? Pero bueno… Espero que os guste XDDDD Ah sí, me he adelantado y lo he subido el lunes, pero tocaba mañana eh? Así que el próximo capítulo saldrá el próximo martes (si no pasa nada que me impida subirlo el martes) EDIT: Lo intentaré el martes... EDIT 2: ... Maldito ff... al final el miércoles. Pero estad tranquilos el próximo irá el martes. Es para que veáis que tenía intencion de subirlo el lunes T___T agh  
**

**Ale, ahora paso a comentar revis.**

_Tenten-Montse, _**lol le saltas a la yugular =D A ver, con aquella frase se la había ganado xD así que tampoco es tan incomprendido xD Si puede que la limpiara con Mistol sobeteo :D Esa situación no sólo me ha pasado a mí, le ha pasado al mundo entero xD. Seh vivan los números romanos! Joer pues si ya con el capítulo pasado casi te desangras, aquí te va a dar algo o.o. Wiii una menos que me amenaza XD**

_Barby, _**jajajajaja seh por fin beso y aquí algo más ù.ú Sí, lo subo a menudo, últimamente demasiado. Os estoy malacostumbrando xDDD Espero que este capi te guste y ver tu review por aquí.**

_chandellA, _**jajaja a veces fanfiction con según que símbolos, corta el review. Jajaja yo creo que pongo un poco de mí en Demyx y creo que yo reaccionaría igual. Axel sonriendo debe ser omg quiero violarte día y noche… LOL xDDDDD Juas, tú fangirl total de Demyx y yo de Axel. Yay, choca esos cinco! =D xD jajajaja mientras hiperventiles sin llegar a que te de un soponcio, lo resistiré y me alegra que mi fic te ayudara a ver el día positivamente n.n**

_Maruy-chan, _**xDDDDD mi lemon mi lemonero xDDDD mu bueno xDDDD Ya sabes que sí (tramposaa XD) Roxas con iniciativa tiene que existir coi ù.ú Seh xD Demyx love =D Yo también la quiero ver XD Xemnas… mmmm no lo tengo muy claro la verdad, mencionado está pero… mmm nuse XD menos mal que te divierte más pokearme que darme con una navaja, me quedo más tranquila, en serio XD**

_Sandrichan87, _**xDD juas compensarme. En realidad a ti te ha ido genial porque no has tenido que esperar entre capi y capi mala XDDD Seh escenas de trailer amor. Lo de la palabra cotillo fue un patadón dado a propósito XD me gusta darle patadón a esa palabra xD. Vodkaaa XDDDDDDDD Michael Jackson no por dios!! Axel vale muchísimo más!! XDDDDostia si eso es un fallo… pq nadie me lo comentó!!!??? D: pegarse mentalmente ruls XD yo también me imagino la escena del pasillo y omg babas XD Apple XDDDDDDDDD subo el cinco, subo el cinco. Yo soy pervertida y tú también por leerlo ò.ó hah! XD**

_Izulina, _**momentos Collins XD ya veo que te marcó yaa XDDDD. Edward jeje XD Paliza y sobamiento juas que morbo más raro… (empieza a pensarlo) hm…. AGH DIOS NO ME HAGAS PEOR DE LO QUE YA SOY!!! Alaaa tu eres peor que yo XDDDDD. Es que las mates se las daba a saber quién u.u Que sepas que Lux iba a ser Saïx, pero me acordé de ti y puse a Lux u.ú Dislexia lol XD Y lo de colaborador de Iker Jiménez ya sabes que me mató XDDDDD oi dios, plantado en el altar no way XD Ui una terrible pena que la fachada se derrumbe. Gracias por los tips, los he arreglado. La torre me da miedo .**

**Bueno y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Baai**

**Miruru.**


	6. El juego que no puede proseguir

**Kingdom Hearts: Buscando el "rojo".**

**Capítulo seis: El juego que no puede proseguir.**

No sabía cuál era la cara que se le tenía que haber quedado cuando escuchó como Roxas pronunciaba aquella frase que él estaba planteándose decir. Estaba completamente seguro que no había puesto una expresión como aquella en toda su existencia. Gradualmente, esa sensación de puro desconcierto había ido dejando pasar a una rabia que no sabía a qué se refería. Después de tener un encontronazo con Saïx, decidió que lo mejor era alejarse y relajarse hasta que se le pasara. Así que terminó en aquella habitación.

Demyx se dirigía felizmente a su refugio después de una agotadora misión en la que, a parte de esquivar los ataques de los Sincorazón, tuvo que esquivar las balas perdidas de Xigbar. Abrió la puerta y en el interior vio a Axel sentado en una silla, de brazos cruzados y mirando con fijación la mesa. Su actividad se vio interrumpida cuando entró Demyx, levantó la vista y unos helados ojos verdes le dirigieron una mirada que le hizo tragar saliva con miedo. Decidió no decir nada por el momento, caminó sin hacer ruido hasta llegar a una silla, la retiró con cuidado y se sentó, intentando no llamar en ningún momento; la atención de ese cúmulo de ira que era Axel.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó de mala leche Axel, después de un minuto en silencio.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Demyx pegando un bote en la silla, mirando a Axel con cierto pánico.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí callado todo el día? -dijo Axel

- Es que me das miedo -dijo Demyx frunciendo el ceño en una expresión de cordero degollado- Tienes una mirada de psicópata y un brillo asesino en tus ojos. Me da miedo hasta moverme.

- El caso es que... -empezó Axel seriamente. Demyx levantó las cejas sorprendido y una risilla se le escapó entre dientes. Axel lo volvió a mirar fulminantemente- ¿Qué?

- N-nada, es que antes no me contabas nada. Ahora ya lo haces por voluntad propia. Me hace gracia. Me gusta -dijo Demyx sonriendo.

- Eres más raro que un perro verde -dijo Axel después de dar un suspiro resignado.

- Bueno, cuéntame por qué estás de tan mala leche -dijo Demyx, viendo que Axel parecía no tener ganas de volver al tema.

- Sabes que llevo algunas semanas intentando decirle a Roxas que aquello fue un error, que no tendría que repetirse y eso -dijo Axel, Demyx afirmó con la cabeza- El caso es que me lo encontré ayer y... Fallé estrepitosamente de nuevo en la lucha contra mi cuerpo. Acabamos haciéndolo.

- ¿Ha-haciendo el qué? -dijo Demyx

- ¿De veras quieres que te lo diga directamente? Lo hicimos. Me lo tiré. Tuvimos sexo. Follamos. ¿Quieres que siga siendo diciendo cosas vergonzosas y cada vez más garrulas?

- ¡N-no, no! -dijo Demyx negando con la cabeza- No necesito los detalles. Sólo... ¿¡AXEL ERES IMBÉCIL!? No estaba yo tan loco cuando te dije lo de la boda. ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre hacerlo con él?

- Pues mira todo ocurre cuando sientes deseo sexual hacia la otra persona -empezó con un tono irónico Axel- ¡Te llevo diciendo semanas que me atrae sin saber por qué! ¿¡De verdad te parece tan loco que tuviera ganas?!

- B-bueno a ver... calma -dijo Demyx tomando aire y volviendo a recuperar el control de los pensamientos.- Tanto ahora como antes parecías estar enfadado y, según mi conocimiento, uno no suele estar enfadado después de lograr lo que lleva semanas buscando.

- Cuando terminamos Roxas me dijo que eso no podía volver a ocurrir. -dijo Axel seriamente, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

- ¿Y? -dijo Demyx confundido. Axel le miró con ira- Q-quiero decir, es lo que en teoría tenías que hacer. No se podía volver a repetir, siendo todo esto sólo un juego. ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?

- ... ¡Porque lo dijo él! -dijo Axel- Se lo iba a decir yo, ¿vale? Estaba pensando y quería quedar como el adulto responsable. Quizás me estaba planteando si decirlo, q-quizás... se podía seguir así un tiempo más... Q-quiero decir...

- Axel, ¿te gusta Roxas? Y no me refiero físicamente. ¿Lo quieres? -dijo Demyx frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡No! -gritó Axel pegando un golpe en la mesa. Demyx lo miró anonadado y Axel se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

- Vamos a ver, Axel... -el pelirrojo le devolvió la mirada a Demyx- ¿Cuándo te separas de Roxas lo echas de menos?

- ¿Cómo voy a echarlo de menos? Te recuerdo que no sentimos -dijo Axel con cierta ira

- Agh, déjate ahora de tecnicismos idiotas. En ningún libro pone que los Incorpóreos disfrutemos con el sexo y vosotros bien que lo hicisteis ayer. Así que limítate a contestar tal y como tú te sientes. ¡Y HE DICHO SIENTES! ¡Si no te gusta el término invéntate otro y proponlo para el diccionario a ver si te lo aceptan! ¡Y ahora contéstame! ¿Cuándo te separas de Roxas lo echas de menos? -después de un segundo dudando, Axel afirmó con la cabeza- ¿Cuándo estás con él te lo pasas bien? -Axel volvió a afirmar- ¿Quieres que Roxas esté libre de problemas? -Axel volvió a afirmar- ¿Estarías dispuesto a protegerlo para que no le pase nada? -Axel afirmó cada vez más lento, mirando perdidamente a un punto de la pared detrás de Demyx- ¿Te gusta su forma de ser? -otra afirmación ausente de Axel. Demyx frunció levemente el ceño- Axel, ¿quieres a Roxas?

La mirada verde de Axel se posó en los ojos de Demyx, que esperaban su respuesta. Desvió la mirada hacia la mesa y volvió a afirmar con la cabeza. No lo había visto hasta aquel momento, o quizás no lo había querido ver. Detrás de toda aquella atracción que sentía hacia Roxas físicamente, también se escondía la atracción que sentía hacia su persona. Hacia aquel chaval amable, aquel chaval que a veces parecía más adulto que muchos adultos. Demyx apoyó la mejilla contra su mano, el brazo apoyado en la mesa, y pegó un suspiro. Miraba a Axel con el ceño fruncido, viendo como se había quedado algo chafado después de todo aquello.

- Por eso estabas así, ¿no? -dijo Demyx- Porque con la respuesta que te ha dado Roxas es como si te hubiese dado calabazas.

- Puede ser. -contestó escuetamente Axel, sin levantar la vista de la mesa.

- Lo siento, Axel -dijo el número IX, viendo que de repente Axel parecía haberse encerrado en si mismo. Axel no contestó delante de aquel intento de que sintiese que alguien lo apoyaba. Demyx se quedó mirando como los ojos de Axel seguían perdidos en la mesa.- Creo que lo que tendrías que hacer es alejarte de él por una temporada. Así quizás le darás tiempo a tu ser a olvidar todo lo que sientes por él. Quizás para nosotros sea más fácil olvidar… No sé qué más decirte Axel, hasta ahora no pensé que esto era más que un juego para ti.

- Yo tampoco lo pensé. Pero tienes razón, lo mejor será que no lo vea por una temporada -dijo Axel sin levantar la vista.

Era un dicho conocido. "El tiempo lo cura todo" Y el tiempo lo asentaría; quizás más rápidamente al ser incorpóreos y seres que en teoría no sienten. Aquella definición ahora le sonaba a estupidez, algo en su pecho le dolía. No sabía el qué, y tenía claro que el corazón no podía ser (técnicamente). Pero algo le dolía. Y lo que más rabia del asunto le daba, era que sabía que aquel dolor se lo había buscado solo. Se maldecía por ello.

--------

Le había costado mucho pronunciar aquellas palabras, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que su cuerpo aún estaba embriagado por las sensaciones de segundos antes y porque si se concentraba, aún podía recordar como se sentía teniendo a Axel en su interior. En aquel momento, aquella sensación embriagadora no le importó. Pero cuando se separaron la cosa fue diferente. La experiencia le había aportado dos cosas. La primera era todo aquel cúmulo de sensaciones tan agradables y placenteras que nunca pensó que pudiera sentir. La segunda fue una sensación de pánico implacable. Sabía que si no decía nada, aquello se repetiría. Sabía que la sensación se iba a convertir en una especie de droga para él. Y el miedo lo asoló cuando tuvo la certeza de que él sería el último en cansarse de aquello. No quería que fuese Axel el que pronunciase aquellas palabras y lo dejase en un estado en el que no pudiera seguir hacia delante sin aquellas sensaciones. Si seguían, Axel lo convertiría en una especie de ninfómano y no lo podía permitir. Prefería quedarse con las ganas y huir elegantemente de aquello de lo que tendría que haber huido hacía tiempo. Prefería no ser él quien sufriera.

Desde que le dijo a Axel que aquello no era repetible, habían pasado ya dos semanas y media. Se maldecía mentalmente cada vez que se encontraba a sí mismo pensando en que le gustaría volver a beber de aquellos labios. O cuando se encontraba intentando recordar como se sentía cuando aquellas manos se deslizaban por su espalda y su cuerpo. Pero ahora se le había añadido otra cosa a la serie de pensamientos que deslizaban por su cabeza; el hecho de que hacía también dos semanas y media que no veía a Axel. Bueno, técnicamente no era cierto, se lo había cruzado o lo había visto de lejos. Pero no habían hablado como hacían siempre. De hecho Axel no se le había acercado y cuando Roxas lo había hecho, Axel había alegado que tenía que hacer nosequé en nosedónde. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Cada vez controlaba menos sus pensamientos. Porque fue él quien lo apartó, pero ahora necesitaba volver a aquel juego del que había querido escapar.

Había leído el término en una revista sobre el tema. Lo llamaban "Fuckbuddies". Sonaba fatal. Y aún sonaba peor si lo traducías. Básicamente el término definía a personas que se encontraban con el único objetivo de mantener relaciones sexuales. Entonces pensó: "Ah sí, esto nos definiría." Sólo que ahora, por culpa de su brillantez, había perdido a su compañero. Levantó la vista y vio como por el pasillo se acercaba Axel. Asdfesdflke, maldición. Su cuerpo le gritaba un montón de cosas (todas ellas censurables) para hacer con Axel. En cambio la mirada del pelirrojo no se desvió del camino, como si fuese invisible, tal y como pasaba últimamente. Bueno, vale que él había cortado el juego, pero ahora quería retomarlo.

- Axel -llamó el rubio, cuando el pelirrojo pasaba por su lado. Se acercó hasta Axel, inclinándose para ir a besarlo.

- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? -dijo Axel, cortando inmediatamente a Roxas. Lo apartó bruscamente de él y Roxas trastabilló levemente.

- Y-yo…-empezó Roxas. Estaba avergonzado. No sabía qué decir. Pero además no comprendía la repentina actitud de Axel. Si ahora se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, no hubiese puesto ninguna objeción al respecto.

- ¿Ahora querías volver a buscarme? ¿Después de decirme la otra vez que esto no se podía repetir? -dijo Axel, empezando a ser palpable la ira en su rostro. Aunque también le parecía ver cierto dolor en él.

- Es que… -intentó justificarse Roxas, pero las palabras no le salían. Se había quedado totalmente atascado.

- ¿Ahora sí querías que nos diéramos el lote? Mira Roxas, yo no soy un puto juguete que estará para cuando a ti te entre el calentón -dijo Axel levantando cada vez más la voz- ¡Si buscas eso o te compras una muñeca hinchable o te pagas una puta! ¡Ni se te ocurra jugar conmigo! ¿¡De acuerdo, número XIII?! ¡Porque te aseguro que como lo vuelvas a hacer, lo pagarás muy caro! Yo me aseguraré de que lo hagas.

Se quedó estático, mirando como Axel se alejaba a zancadas del lugar. En cambio sus palabras aún resonaban por su cabeza. "Número XIII" tan lejano y tan impropio. Y sobretodo recordaba esa mirada asesina que Axel le había dirigido. Esos ojos fríos y esa rabia que nunca le había dirigido. Y la frase volvía a su mente, y la situación se recreaba. Bajó la cabeza, totalmente avergonzado. Axel había seguido hacia delante; después de lo que le dijo Roxas, era lógico que lo hubiese hecho. Había apagado la llama y haberlo ido a buscar después de tanto tiempo únicamente porque… Dios, lo había ido a buscar porque quería tener sexo. Esa era la única verdad, y se sentía denigrante por ello. Axel se había enfadado con razón. ¿Pero tanto como para amenazarlo de muerte prácticamente?

--------

Demyx iba a adentrarse en el castillo, cuando vio como a lo lejos venía Axel. Iba a saludarlo alegremente, hasta que vio que en el rostro de Axel no había ni una pizca de tranquilidad. Avanzaba a pasos rápidos en su dirección, Demyx se quedó parado, esperando que llegase hasta dónde estaba, pero Axel pasó de largo sin pararse. ¿Qué demonios…? Se giró y empezó a seguir a Axel con dificultades, llamándolo, pero sin lograr que se detuviera para poder preguntarle qué había ocurrido.

- ¡Axel! ¡Oye! -logró agarrarle del brazo- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Pero Axel se giró y le pegó un manotazo que lo libró del agarre, entonces siguió caminando, seguido de Demyx. Cuando volvió a lograr agarrarlo del brazo, Axel se giró y con el mismo brazo que estaba siendo sujeto, le pegó un tortazo a Demyx que le giró la cara.

- No me toques -siseó Axel.

- ¿Qué coño te crees que haces? -dijo Demyx serio y de mala leche, invocando su sitar.

- ¡Métete en tus putos asuntos! -dijo Axel con ira, respirando agitadamente de la misma ira que acarreaba. Dirigió una mirada que mezcló más ira y una especie de dolor, hacia el castillo. Después volvió a fijar aquella mirada asesina en Demyx.- A la mierda.

- ¡¿Dónde vas?! ¡EH! ¡AXEL! -gritó Demyx intentando que se parase, pero fue demasiado tarde, Axel se metió en un portal de oscuridad y desapareció del lugar.

Se quedó unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, hasta que finalmente, con un grito, tiró el sitar al suelo, que se deshizo en partículas de agua. ¿Qué mosca le había picado a Axel? Entonces recordó aquella mirada que le había echado al castillo y el motivo le vino con un rostro y un nombre. Chasqueó la lengua a disgusto y se adentró en el castillo. Caminó un rato hasta que lo encontró mirando al suelo con fijación, plantado en mitad de un pasillo. Levantó la vista cuando escuchó pasos y miró a Demyx, forzando después una sonrisa.

- Hola Demyx -dijo Roxas.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -dijo Demyx directamente.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó desconcertado Roxas.

- Que qué ha ocurrido con Axel. -dijo Demyx de nuevo. Vio como Roxas abría la boca dubitativo. Seguro que le iba a poner una excusa- Y no me busques excusas. Me ha pegado un puñetazo y estoy al 100% seguro que el motivo ha sido producido por algo que ha pasado contigo.

- E-es algo complicado… -cedió Roxas- No puedo contarte a qué se refiere. Es algo extraño.

- Sé lo que ha estado pasando. Sé que os besabais y que habéis acabado donde no deberíais. Y lo sé porque se lo he estado advirtiendo al cabeza cuadrada de Axel- vio como el rostro de Roxas empalidecía- Nadie más lo sabe. Por eso, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

A media voz, sin levantar la vista, Roxas le contó lo que había ocurrido en aquel mismo pasillo. Le contó la reacción que había tenido Axel y después esperó. Esperó a que Demyx le contestase algo, pero estaba muy callado. Levantó la vista y miró como Demyx tenía la mano en sus cabellos, con desaprobación en la mirada perdida.

- Joder… -murmuró Demyx- Con razón se ha pillado el mosqueo. - Roxas lo miró interrogante, sin comprender- Roxas, no puedes seguir así. En serio. Mira, puedo llegar a imaginarme que te sientes atraído por Axel. Pero si sólo lo quieres físicamente, déjalo. Te lo digo de verdad. Esto no es un juego, al menos no para Axel. Bastante tiene con tener unos sentimientos que se supone que no puede tener. Casi tuve que tirarle de la lengua para que lo admitiese. Es un cabeza cuadrada y no por eso significa que se pueda jugar con él. Axel va en serio contigo. La pregunta es qué sientes tú por él. Piénsatelo. Decídete. Sea la decisión que sea. Si no te sientes igual respecto a él, díselo y discúlpate. Y aléjate de él. Porque lo estás jodiendo a base de bien. Como me lleve yo otro puñetazo por esto, os voy a dar por saco a los dos.

Vio como Demyx empezaba a alejarse y bajó la vista. ¿Qué sentía hacia Axel? Sabía que físicamente le gustaba, mucho. Pero creía que no había más que eso. Entonces pensaba en aquella pizca de dolor que había visto en los ojos de Axel y pensó en lo que le había dicho Demyx…

Pasaron tres días.

Axel no apareció por el castillo.

Nadie sabía dónde estaba.

Había desaparecido.

* * *

**Jo jo jo jo jo… ****A ver voy a comentar por partes algunas cosillas de este capítulo. Primero, el título… no sabía algo mejor que poner que no spoilease nada. Así que se quedó este, que tampoco está tan mal. Después me imagino la parte de Axel descubriendo lo que en realidad siente por Roxas y me lo imagino tope de mono y a la vez pocho porque sabe que ha sido rechazado… Aiiii, lo achucharía. Y a Demyx también *-* La parte del enfado me gusta mucho, sobretodo cuando ya se enfada y le dice que se compre una muñeca hinchable o se pague una puta xD Por un momento me costó imaginarme a Axel llamando a Roxas "Número XIII" Y por último, el final. Esas cuatro frases sueltas y espaciadas me encantan e intentan dejar suspense. Espero que sea así :3 A mí me daría algo si leyese mi propio fic sin saber qué va a pasar XDDD Suerte que actualizo cada semana, así que tampoco esperaréis tanto.**

**Ahora sí paso a comentar los reviews.**

_Izu, _**juas, subes de rango, muy bien ahí ganando EXP. Wowo te encante el título =D wai, porque es lo que me cuesta siempre más poner XD Jajajaja. El pasillo es el depravado! Buena deducción jajajaja XDDDD Mejor que se las dé mentalmente que se las dé de verdad. Ya ves. Las caderas de Axel, todo un delito (babea) Joder es que Axel es diosil y tiarro pero es que Roxy no es tiarro, no nos engañemos! XDDDDDD Yo quiero una madre como Demyx… o no… o sí… mmm… no sé (indecisión a lo Demyx) Fetiches, fetiches XDDDD prawn prawn prawn!!! xDDDD Me gusta la incoherencia hacia el final XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Boda imaginada lolazo XDDDDDDDDDD A Roxas de Marylin me lo imagino demasiado bien, será por el dibujo romano retocado? XDDDD. Está en la pubertad, ya tiene 2 años. Lol. A todos nos ha pasado lo del refresco XDDDD Incoherencia final lolazon XDDD Gracias por los nitpick ù3ú INCOHERENCIA RULS XDDDDDDDD**

_Sandrichan, _**juas, es un poco diferente pero weno. Demyx es love XD es lo que hay. Creo que después de este exigirás aún más el 7 XD**

_Barby, _**Jajaja lemon interesante xD. Pues claroooo inocente beso? D: Era inocente? Uiii pues se me quedó toda la indecencia en el tintero XD Ala, capítulo nuevo, espero que te guste.**

_Maruy-chan, _**en realidad no me has pokeado tanto, soy feliz! Roxas es el uke para mi parecer, pero también me gusta que tenga algo de iniciativa. Algún díaaaa haré un Axel uke. Si, sus hips son demasiado para el mundo, implosionará por ello. **

_Tenten-Montse, _**Hai Reno =D No pasa nada, lo que cuenta es que lo dejes, aunque se te haya cortado y me quede con las ganas de leerlo entero… T.T Jajaja la indecisión-vicio es lo que tiene. Y como no hay nada más, no puedo comentar.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Baiii!!**

**Miruru.**


	7. Mi decisión La promesa

**Kingdom Hearts: Buscando el "rojo".**

**Capítulo siete: "Mi respuesta". La promesa.**

_Pasaron tres días._

_Axel no apareció por el castillo._

_Nadie sabía dónde estaba._

_Había desaparecido._

La misteriosa desaparición de Axel tenía a la Organización XIII algo tensa. Sabían, por lo que Demyx les había contado, que aquel par se habían peleado por cómo hacían las cosas y que Axel se había marchado hecho una furia. Roxas escuchó la historia en silencio y miró a Demyx de reojo. Agradecía que hubiese retocado la historia para no hacer aparecer nada de aquella extraña relación que habían mantenido. Empezaron a buscar por los mundos que más solía frecuentar Axel y no encontraron rastro de él. En una breve charla, tanto Demyx como Roxas habían coincidido en que quizás había decidido esconderse por una temporada. Demyx sostenía para sus adentros que Axel necesitaba despejar la mente e intentar sumergirse de nuevo en aquella fachada de frialdad en la que había decidido escudarse para olvidarse de Roxas.

Mientras, en aquellos días de tranquilidad, Roxas había tenido tiempo para pensar. Eso no significaba que hubiese sacado algo en claro de aquello. Su cabeza llegaba a doler bastante después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Había llegado a una simple conclusión; esa era la de que no odiaba a Axel. Como conclusión no estaba mal, pero no solucionaba el problema, ya que no respondía la pregunta de qué sentía hacia él. No odiar significa eso, no odiar. ¿Pero significaba querer? Sabía que técnicamente no tenía por qué ser así. Pero le costaba desenmarañar más aquella telaraña de pensamientos.

--------

Corría por los pasillos del castillo, hasta que finalmente dio con la persona que estaba buscando. Demyx estaba sentado en una baranda, con los pies colgando en el aire, mirando aburridamente la nada mientra los balanceaba. Vio como ladeaba la cabeza para mirar quién había llegado y después devolvió la vista al frente.

- Hola, Roxas -dijo Demyx.

- Tengo que encontrar a Axel -dijo Roxas con decisión.

- Seguimos sin saber dónde está -dijo Demyx con cierta tristeza.- Estoy empezando a pensar que no quiere volver. Quizás le resulta doloroso esto. No lo sé, Roxas.

- Tiene que volver -dijo Roxas sin perder la decisión de su tono de voz. Demyx lo miró algo confundido por esa seguridad- Tengo que pedirle perdón, tengo que contarle a la conclusión a la que he llegado.

- ¿La conclusión…? -empezó Demyx

- ¡Por fin os encuentro! -dijo la voz algo enfadada e irónica de Luxord. Ambos se giraron para mirarlo- Xemnas quiere que todos nos reunamos, no sé qué que tiene que decir. Me he tirado casi un cuarto de hora para encontraros. No soy vuestro maldito mayordomo, la próxima vez... -sonrió de una manera que no les acabó de gustar.

Demyx miró hacia el lado contrario y una carta se abalanzaba hacia él.

- ¡UAHG! -exclamó apartándose y dejando que la carta se clavase en el suelo.

- Avisados estáis -dijo sonriente.

Se quedó mirando al hombre de pelo rubio corto sin decir nada, mientras Demyx pateaba la carta con rabia mientras se quejaba del susto que le había dado. Le había costado otros tres días aclarar su mente. Averiguar que lo que sentía por Axel no sólo se detenía en ese perfil. Después de aquella falta de contacto y después de que este desapareciese, se dio cuenta de algo: lo echaba de menos. Sabía que no era factible que un incorpóreo echara de menos algo o alguien; pero él echaba de menos a Axel. Echaba de menos tener alguien a quién contar sus cosas y que le diese su opinión, echaba de menos ir a Villa Crepúsculo a tomar helado con él, echaba de menos cuando le revolvía el pelo. Recordando aquel día, entendía la reacción de Axel y quería pedirle perdón igualmente.

Llegaron por fin al salón dónde los sillones se congregaban en un círculo. La mitad de los miembros se encontraban reunidos en aquel lugar, seguramente los que andaban por el castillo en aquellos momentos. Xemnas se mantenía hierático como siempre, inalterable por nada y nadie. El leve murmullo acabó por disiparse hasta que todos guardaron silencio, expectantes del número I y lo que tuviera que decirle.

- Hemos descubierto el paradero de Axel -dijo Saïx haciendo que todos giraran la cabeza para mirarlo.

- ¿Y bien? -preguntó Demyx después de un silencio que le pareció incómodo a más no poder.

- Está siendo retenido por el elegido de la Llave Espada -sentenció Xemnas.

--------

Aquello había sido demasiado. Le estaba costando unos esfuerzos increíbles el evitar a Roxas, pero lo lograba recordando aquel sentimiento (o sensación) que había sentido cuando se dio cuenta de que la frase de Roxas había supuesto para él un rechazo. Era extraño que le gustara Roxas cuando en teoría no podía, pero había sido aún más extraña la amarga sensación que le había recorrido la garganta cuando vio que se acercaba a él. Sólo para jugar con él, lo sabía. Tal y como habían estado haciendo los últimos días. Él iba en serio, Roxas no. Roxas se cansaría, y después se desharía de él y entonces el que se quedaría jodido iba a ser él. Encima que lo estaba intentando con todo su ser (o no ser, o cómo demonios fuese), no iba a permitir que Roxas jugase con él y después lo dejase tirado. La ira subió como la espuma y le soltó lo primero que le pasó por la mente. Esa que empezó a nublarse más y más, cegada por la ira. Huyó (sin detenerse y enfrentándose a todo lo que se le puso por delante), no podía estar más en aquel lugar. Recordándose lo que había pasado, recordándose las carencias y odiando todo.

Cuando salió al otro lado del portal se quedó estático, mirando al suelo con frustración e ira. Necesitaba calma que no sabía de dónde iba a sacar. Cuando se dio cuenta del ataque que se avecinaba encima de él, ya era tarde para esquivarlo. Un rayo le dio de pleno haciendo que apretase los dientes con fuerza, intentando evadirse del dolor. Escuchó una voz gritar a su espalda, se giró a tiempo para ver como Sora se le venía encima con la llave espada. Invocó un chakram para esquivar la primera estocada, pero este salió despedido y se llevó la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta y así una buena sucesión de ellas. Cayó de bruces al suelo, sintiendo el dolor por todo su cuerpo y la sangre brotar de las heridas. Vio los pies de Sora a su lado, levantó la vista levemente, lo que el cuerpo dolorido le permitía, y vio el rostro dubitativo de Sora.

- Ahora no puedes dudar, Sora -escuchó decir a Goofy.

Sora apretó los ojos, sin ganas de ver lo que iba a hacer a continuación y con el reverso de la llave espada, golpeó a Axel en la cabeza, que cayó inconsciente instantáneamente.

Lo siguiente que podía contar era haber empezado a ser consciente de un leve murmullo que se producía a su alrededor. El dolor también fue volviendo gradualmente, provocándole una horrible sensación de mareo.

- P-pero… -escuchó decir a la voz de Sora.

- ¡Sora! -exclamó exasperado Donald.

Ahora tenía plena conciencia de tener las manos atadas a la espalda y de estar en el suelo. Se removió levemente y eso desató una punzada de dolor que le hizo estremecerse. El murmullo cesó ante el quejido del Incorpóreo y los tres lo miraron. Axel entreabrió los ojos a duras penas.

- ¿Por qué no me habéis matado? -preguntó Axel con dificultades, con la voz ronca.

- Queremos que nos contestes unas preguntas -dijo indeciso Sora.

- Jah, pues vamos a estar bastante rato aquí -dijo Axel para acabar quejándose del dolor.

Sora frunció el ceño viendo como el pelirrojo miraba ausentemente el suelo a unos metros de él. Por mucho que Donald y Goofy dijeran que aquello era necesario, Sora no lo acababa de ver claro. Devolvió la vista hacia sus amigos.

- No deja de sangrar…Quizás deberíamos curarlo -dijo Sora dubitativo.

- ¡No! -gritó Donald- Tal y como está ahora, no puede ni crear portales, ni usar el fuego ni sus armas. Si lo curamos lo podrá hacer y huirá. Necesitamos que hable sobre el paradero de los demás y de su jefe. -vio la cara de culpabilidad que puso Sora- Ellos no pueden sentir, así que…

- Esto duele más de lo que te crees -dijo Axel, apoyando la frente levemente en el suelo y apretando los dientes- Aunque no podamos sentir alegría, tristeza y esas cosas que decís que no podemos sentir… -tomó aire con dificultad- Duele. La maldita luz que desprende esa llave espada, duele demasiado.

- Esperaremos dos días más. Entonces ya veremos que hacemos. -dijo Goofy después de aguantar la mirada suplicante de Sora.

Axel sabía que no habría conseguido curarse para entonces. Ese poder de luz que desprendía la llave espada había entrado en su organismo y lo estaba destrozando por dentro. El proceso era lento ya que no era demasiada la que había logrado entrar. Aún así dolía un huevo y parte de otro. Cuando se "aburrían" se sentaban cerca de él e intentaban sonsacarle dónde se encontraban los demás miembros de la organización y Xemnas.

- Sería más fácil si hablaras -dijo Sora exasperado, apoyando la barbilla en su mano.

- Lo sé. Más fácil para eliminarme -dijo Axel sin levantar la vista.

- No me refería a eso -dijo Sora

- Cla~ro que no… -dijo Axel dirigiendo una mirada impasible hacia Sora- Cuando me sonsaquéis la información me daréis una piruleta y me dejaréis irme felizmente. No me hagas reír. - Sora no contestó- Esto es una tortura en toda regla.

- ¿Qué? -dijo Sora horrorizado ante esa perspectiva- Eso no…

- Lo es. Me estáis dejando sufrir para obtener la información que queréis -dijo Axel haciendo pausas cuando su cuerpo lo necesitaba.- No hay mucha diferencia entre esto y una tortura. ¿Qué héroe ni que ocho cuartos…? El bien y el mal… Todo es relativo. Establecéis los cánones de lo que está bien o mal. Todo el que se salga, es el mal. Os da igual matarlos, asesinarlos… Nosotros sólo queremos un corazón. No tenéis ni idea de qué es estar así. Pero nos queréis asesinar. Producís mal también. V-vosotros también sois malos.

- ¡No lo compares! -dijo Sora intentando justificarse

- ¡Qué bien ser bueno, ¿eh?¡ -dijo Axel esbozando una sonrisa cansada- Puedes hacer cosas malas en el nombre de la justicia.

- ¡Cállate! -dijo Sora levantándose bruscamente y pegando un golpe en el suelo con el pie. Se volvió para mirar con ira a Axel, pero lo que vio le hizo perder todo atisbo de enfado. Respiraba con dificultad y miraba hacia el suelo ausente, sus ojos se cerraban cada vez más, cediendo al cansancio. Se mordió el labio inferior con rabia cuando se encontró a sí mismo pensando: ¿No tendrá algo de razón?

--------

Su rostro empalideció levemente ante la noticia. Axel estaba prisionero. Axel estaba siendo retenido por el elegido de la llave espada. ¿Cómo demonios había ocurrido aquello? Las frases siguieron produciéndose, aunque él estaba algo ajeno a ellas. Creían que estaba vivo. ¿Creían? ¿Qué tipo de seguridad les daba un simple "creían"? Se le revolvió el estómago cuando pensó en lo que ocurriría si el "creían" estaba equivocado. Eso sí, no sabían en el estado que se encontraban. Deducían que si Axel no había vuelto, eso significaba que no estaba en su mejor momento. Empezó a impacientarse. ¿Por qué no decía lo que quería oír? Ya sabía que Axel estaba en peligro, ¿por qué no mandaba a nadie a buscarlo? Lo último que mencionó fue que les informaría cuando supiera algo más. Se levantó de su silla y salió pegándole un puntapié a la puerta para abrirla. Demyx, que lo había seguido con la mirada, se levantó y lo persiguió.

- Roxaas… -llamó el de pelo castaño.

- ¿Es que no piensa sacarlo de allí? ¿En qué demonios piensa? -dijo Roxas en voz alta, sin hacer caso de la llamada de Demyx.

- Ey Roxas… -llamó de nuevo Demyx

- Con todas las órdenes que ha acatado sin quejarse, ¿ahora no le presta ayuda? -dijo con cierta ira Roxas- ¡Esto es absurdo!

- ¡Oye! -llamó Demyx esta vez serio, Roxas lo miró por primera vez en ese espacio de tiempo- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Voy a buscarlo -dijo Roxas.

- ¡Es peligroso! Estamos hablando de… -empezó Demyx.

- De quien demonios sea. Me da igual. ¿Acaso prefieres que le hagan más daño? -dijo Roxas. Demyx negó con la cabeza.- No me podría perdonar que le pasara algo y que lo último que hablásemos fuese aquella pelea. Cuando vuelva quizás necesite ayuda, cuento contigo.

Después de decir eso, Roxas desapareció en un portal de oscuridad. Sin que le dijese cuál era la decisión que había tomado, Demyx podía adivinarla. Sólo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde para aquello.

--------

- No podemos seguir así. A este paso tampoco va a poder decirnos nada aunque quisiera -replicó Sora.

- No parece dispuesto a hablar igualmente... -dijo reticente Donald

- ¡Claro que no parece dispuesto a hablar! ¡Lleva dos días que apenas se mantiene consciente unas horas! -dijo Sora cruzándose de brazos enfurruñado ante el empecinamiento de Donald- Creo que tiene que ver el hecho de que sus heridas no cierran y no deja de sangrar.

Un silencio tenso se formó en la sala, que fue roto cuando una especie de crepitar empezó a hacerse audible. La alarma se hizo visible en sus rostros y bajaron la vista hacia Axel, que seguía con los ojos cerrados y aparentemente inconsciente. Vieron entonces como una especie de llamas negras salían de su mano.

- ¿Ves lo que te decía? Está intentando hacer algo -dijo Donald con cierta irritación- Deja de hacerte el inconsciente, Incorpóreo.

Axel no abrió los ojos, ni su rostro cambió un ápice, al contrario de lo que habían esperado que hiciera. Sora se agachó a la altura de su mano y la cogió para observar mejor aquellas llamas negras. Entonces exclamó ahogadamente con sorpresa.

- Donald. No creo que esté intentando nada. -dijo Sora seguro de sí mismo, llamando la atención de los otros dos. Sora levantó un poco la mano de Axel, para que los demás pudieran verlo- Está empezando a desaparecer. Quizás así es como mueren ellos. N-no lo sé pero...

- No podemos curarlo, Sora. Si lo curamos totalmente, huirá. -dijo Goofy.

- Vale, entonces no lo curemos con magia -dijo Sora- Pero al menos déjame curarlo a la vieja usanza. Con vendas y agua oxigenada y esas cosas. -Donald y Goofy se miraron durante unos segundos y después afirmaron hacia Sora, que sonrió- Gracias.

Sora empezaba a dirigirse a la salida cuando Donald lo llamó seriamente. El elegido de la llave espada se giró y lo miró impasible.

- No podremos salvarlos. Son nuestros enemigos. No puedes titubear en la batalla, o nos matarán y todo estará perdido. ¿Lo entiendes? -dijo Donald.

- Lo sé. -dijo Sora bajando la cabeza- Pero me cuesta mucho pensar en ello. Después de todo lo que me dijo…

- No dejes que juegue con tu mente, Sora. Sabes que son capaces de manipular a la gente calculadoramente ya que no tienen sentimientos pero recuerdan cómo era. Axel sólo hace eso. Está intentando confundirte -dijo Goofy.

Sora bajó la mirada frustrado. Eso era lo que le habían comentado, pero había empezado a dudar y sabía que era por haber hablado con Axel. Eso reforzaba la teoría de que Axel pretendía debilitarlo y confundirlo. Pero por otra parte, recordaba aquella frase que Axel había soltado, aquella frase que pronunció mientras el dolor le recorría el rostro.

"_Nosotros sólo queremos un corazón"_

No podía imaginarse qué era vivir sin corazón. Recordaba haberse convertido en Sincorazón, pero no recordaba bien cómo se sentía en aquel momento. Pero igualmente, en aquel momento era el residuo de un corazón corrupto. Cuando intentaba imaginar cómo debía ser aquello de no ser más que un cuerpo vacío con recuerdos, nunca sacaba nada más que una desagradable sensación de angustia. Sabía que los métodos que usaban no eran aceptables, pero también pensaba que aquella frase era sincera. Tenía claro que tendría que luchar contra ellos, pero aquel método injusto y traicionero no iba con él. Fue pensando sobre todo eso mientras seguía caminando por aquel pueblo, en busca de un sitio donde comprar lo que necesitaba. Le demostraría a Axel que no eran iguales, que él no se rebajaba a métodos traicioneros como ese, que no se dedicaban a torturar.

--------

El lugar dónde apareció, no era ni mucho menos lo que pensaba. Había cerrado los ojos en medio de aquella oscuridad, respaldado por el abrigo que le daba la capucha, intentando encontrar la mínima presencia de Axel. Entonces le pareció vislumbrarla y decidió seguir por aquel camino. Cuando había salido de la oscuridad, se encontraba en una especie de casucha que no sabía ni dónde estaba. El lugar estaba sumido en un silencio que lo empezaba a inquietar. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Se habría equivocado de lugar? Caminó intentando hacer el menor ruido posible sobre aquel suelo de madera. Llegó a la siguiente habitación y se quedó mirando el lugar, que parecía más desordenado que la otra habitación. Paseó la vista hasta que de repente escuchó una respiración dificultosa y entrecortada a su izquierda. Giró la cabeza y su mirada empezó a bajar hasta que lo que vio lo dejó totalmente helado. Axel estaba tumbado en el suelo, en medio de una mancha de sangre que no sabía si decir si estaba seca o no. Tenía heridas allí donde alcanzaba a ver y estaba maniatado. Su boca estaba entreabierta, tomando el aire irregularmente y con cada vez más trabajo. Cuando por fin su mente pudo reaccionar, se acercó corriendo hacia él y se agachó para evaluar realmente el estado en el que se encontraba. Tenía que soltarlo, y fue entonces cuando vio como las llamas negras empezaban a consumir los dedos de Axel.

- ¡No! No, no, no, no... -dijo Roxas horrorizado en un susurro de voz, intentando no atraer la atención de quien pudiera permanecer en la casa. Consiguió quitarle la mordaza que aguantaba sus manos y lo tumbó boca arriba, dándole apoyo en sus piernas- Axel, despierta. No puedes desaparecer ahora. ¡Axel!

Con un gruñido de dolor, Axel empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos. Su rostro denotó cierta confusión ante lo que estaba viendo. Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que Axel empezó a hablar. Al principio su voz se confundió con un murmullo. Tenía la boca seca y tuvo que toser un poco para hacerse oír un mínimo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí...? -preguntó con voz ronca

- He venido a sacarte de aquí -dijo Roxas con la preocupación en el rostro- Axel, lo siento. Siento lo que pasó. Es cierto que en aquel momento sólo pensaba en... bueno ya lo sabes. Pero no es lo único que quiero. Me gustas más que eso. Me gusta cuando charlamos, todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Si desapareces ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora que lo he descubierto? Yo estoy igual de confundido que tú. No me puedes dejar solo. Quiero que volvamos a tener esas charlas, que nos volvamos a picar contra los Sincorazón... Así que aguanta. Por favor. No desaparezcas. Así nos volveremos a sentar en la torre del reloj de Villa Crepúsculo a comer helado, ¿t-te parece bien?

Axel desvió la mirada con cansancio pero con el rostro totalmente relajado. Afirmó con la cabeza levemente, diciéndole que le parecía bien todo aquello. No sabía a qué se debía, pero se sentía tranquilo. Escuchar aquello de boca de Roxas le había quitado esa amargura que había ido acarreando desde que pasara aquello. En realidad no había estado tan solo cómo había llegado a pensar, Roxas también estaba pasando por lo mismo. Por mucho que quería mantenerse despierto, sus párpados le daban la impresión de pesar como una tonelada. Roxas se quedó paralizado ante el repentino relajamiento de Axel, se mordió levemente el labio inferior cuando vio que había vuelto a estar inconsciente de nuevo. No podía perder el tiempo, Axel necesitaba tratamiento para dejar de desaparecer. Aunque no pudiera mantenerse despierto, sabía que Axel estaba luchando por no desaparecer, sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo. Pasó el brazo por encima del hombro y cargó con el peso de Axel.

- ¡Alto ahí! -gritó una voz a su espalda. Se giró y comprobó como había un pato y una especie de perro.- ¿Eres un miembro de la organización?

- Sólo he venido a llevarme a Axel -dijo Roxas firmemente.

- ¡Cómo si pudiéramos dejarte! -dijo Donald blandiendo su cetro.

- No quiero luchar contra vosotros. Axel necesita ayuda. -dijo Roxas- No puedo perder el tiempo.

- No intentes engañarnos con amagos de sentimientos -dijo Donald

Invocó una llave espada con la mano libre, y entonces apuntó repentinamente a Donald y Goofy, que pegaron un respingo asombrados por lo que acababan de ver.

- Os he dicho que no quiero luchar contra vosotros. No me lo pongáis difícil. -dijo Roxas con un tono poco amistoso.

Viendo que de repente los otros dos se habían quedado sin palabras, abrió un portal de oscuridad a su espalda. Antes de girarse para marcharse aprisa, les dirigió una última mirada y acto seguido desapareció. Donald y Goofy se quedaron sin habla con la vista fija en el lugar donde el desconocido había desaparecido, cargando con Axel. Se habían quedado en una especie de shock, recordando esos ojos azules, ese atisbo de cabellos rubios que habían visto y esa llave espada.

- ¿Quién demonios era ese chico? -murmuró Donald finalmente.

--------

En un rincón de la ciudad que se extendía bajo el castillo que era base de los incorpóreos; concretamente en un callejón estrecho y sin apenas iluminación, lo único que se escuchaban eran jadeos. Por el suelo había diferentes prendas de vestir: pantalones, botas y túnicas. Mientras, los jadeos se pronunciaban cada vez más. Por una parte una voz masculina, grave y algo ronca debido a la excitación. Por otra parte una voz más joven que esta.

- A-Axel... -gimió la voz más joven.

Cómo toda respuesta, el susodicho se acercó hasta que lamió la oreja del otro. Se le cortó la respiración por un segundo antes de seguir con el jadeo que el contacto físico le producía. Sabía que cuando lo llamaba, a veces Axel respondía de ese modo, era su manera de preguntarle qué ocurría sin romper la magia del momento. La petición del rubio de "Quiero sentir más" no dejó a Axel de una pieza. Sobretodo cuando Roxas lo pedía y luego le atacaba en su punto más débil: detrás de la oreja. Le había recriminado que lo hiciera cuando cargaba con él, con cierto miedo a que sus fuerzas le fallasen y no pudiese aguantarlo correctamente. Los brazos de Roxas se enroscaban alrededor del cuello de Axel y las piernas en aquella cintura que tanto le gustaba. Cediendo al capricho de Roxas, Axel se sirvió de la pared que había detrás del rubio para lograr entrar con más profundidad. La primera vez que utilizó la pared para penetrar más en él, el gemido de placer de Roxas se pronunció, mientras dejaba de juguetear con el pelo de Axel. Notó como las manos de Axel se deslizaban de su cintura hasta posarse en sus nalgas. Notaba como los dedos jugueteaban para poder salir un poco con facilidad y como presionaban contra su piel cuando volvía a empujarlo contra la pared, con una nueva embestida. Los gemidos de placer cada vez se volvían más y más frecuentes y más sonoros. Se aferró a Axel, intentando besarlo, dejando espacio para que su boca pudiera pronunciar el quejido placentero que la intrusión de Axel le producía. Finalmente llegaron al clímax.

Después de aquello, empezaron a vestirse, agachándose, poniéndose la prenda y andando unos metros para recoger la siguiente. Axel acabó de subirse la cremallera del pantalón cuando escuchó la voz de Roxas.

- ¡Axel! -gritó. El susodicho levantó la vista viendo como se abalanzaba sobre él

Abrió los brazos, dejando que el rubio se agarrara del cuello y su cintura, él también lo agarró por la cintura, impidiéndole resbalarse hacia el suelo. Roxas besó dulcemente a Axel y después se quedó juntando su frente con la de él. Axel soltó una risilla superior ante el comportamiento de Roxas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres doblete? -dijo Axel con una sonrisa provocativa

- No es eso -dijo Roxas sonrojado. Este Axel y sus comentarios...

Axel rió ante la reacción de Roxas. Le gustaba hacer que enrojeciese por tonterías como aquellas. Se deslizó de espaldas a la pared, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, Roxas se soltó el agarre de la cintura y apoyó las rodillas en el suelo, aún abrazando el cuello de Axel.

- Quería decirte algo. He encontrado mi rojo -dijo Roxas sonriendo inocentemente.

- ¿Ah sí? -dijo sorprendido Axel- ¿Y qué es? ¿Dónde está?

Roxas separó los brazos y entonces agarró los mechones de pelo rojo que más cerca de la cara de Axel estaban, los levantó para que los pudiera ver.

- Aquí mismo -dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Axel se quedó sorprendido por un momento y aquel gesto le pareció algo demasiado mono. Verlo tan sorprendido, pensar que para él era algo tan lógico pero al pelirrojo ni siquiera le había pasado la idea por la cabeza. No lo pudo evitar, echó a reír cuando vio el sonrojo que se había posado en las mejillas de Axel. Cierto enfurruñamiento, parecido al de un niño pequeño, cruzó el rostro de Axel cuando escuchó como Roxas se ponía a reír.

- ¿Tan raro te parece que puedas ser mi "rojo"? -dijo Roxas.

- Teniendo en cuenta que yo no he tenido ningún "rojo", ser el "rojo" de alguien... -dijo Axel tímidamente.

- Me enseñaste a ver más de lo que me enseñaron. Así que en cierto modo me llevaste a caminos lejanos, ¿no? -dijo Roxas sonriente- Yo también conseguiré ser tu rojo, ¿vale? Te llevaré a caminos lejanos.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y estalló en una carcajada. Una carcajada desde lo más hondo de su ser. Roxas frunció levemente el ceño ante la reacción del pelirrojo y como toda respuesta, Axel lo atrajo hasta él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Roxas se perdió en el calor corporal y en el olor de Axel. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquel momento.

- Gracias, Roxas. -dijo Axel.

* * *

**(Aparece Miru riendo tontamente) … Dios he tenido un lapso grandioso con este capítulo. Veréis, el caso es que escribí el último lemon un sábado sobre las 2 de la mañana jajaja y pensé: Dios esto no es sano. Pero lo más fuerte de todo es que hoy, releyendo antes de subir, me quedé: oh dios, no recuerdo haber escrito esto! Así que es MUY MALO PARA LA SALUD JAJAJAJAJAJA Comentar que este capítulo es mucho más largo que los demás. Pero no quería buscar relleno para partirlo en dos capítulos. Técnicamente esto es el final, PEEEEERO queda otro capítulo que es el epílogo del fanfic. Me gusta el final, la charla me parece así muy mona xD. Por si no queda claro, entre salto de línea hay también salto temporal. No tenía ganas de escribir: Axel se curó así, esto se solucionó asá. Así que salté directamente a un Axel recuperado y a un tiempo en el que estén con normalidad (siguiendo con el prawn (pongo esto porque Pr0on lo censura FF) pero bueno...) Sobre el título: Mi decisión está entre comillas porque quiero que se entienda que está pensado por alguien, no como reflexión de título. Ese alguien es Roxas por si no queda claro xD y La promesa es la que indirectamente le hace al final, la de intentar convertirse en el "rojo" de Axel. Ala creo que ya no me queda nada por comentar.  
**

**Reflexión en general del fanfic vendrá la semana que viene, cuando esté definitivamente completo. Paso a comentar vuestros reviews que se han reducido en la mitad… (suspiro)**

_Izu, _**jajaja el miocardio xDDD vale, ya se lo diré para que se lo mire jajaja xDDD Son más reflexivas porque no tiene al terapeuta Demyx para que le haga las reflexiones por él. xD Y con Demyx no puedo evitar soltar alguna parida a veces. Roxas está en la adolescencia, lee revistas prawn. Bah, pobre Axel… Preferirías que saliese corriendo llorando y que esto se convirtiese en un fic OOC? xD Axel tiene bad-temper. Si tu tuvieras facilidad para irritarte y en algo que intentas vieras que están jugando contigo te enfadarías xD y con razón. Jajaja y ya es raro que Demyx sea el único con cabeza! Prawn jajajaajaja xDDDDD Que bien que no padezcas xD es lo que tiene xD A veeer… No lo estoy dejando por los suelos! Que no has entendido el matiz que le he dado! Xigbar deja unas balillas perdidaaas para putear a Demyx y así pasárselo aún más teta. Que no me comprendes… ù.ú Sí, típico. Si te das cuenta Roxas también lo hizo en cierto modo: No quiero pasarlo mal, así que dejo yo el juego. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA (le da con la última. Se queda inoperativa del ataque de risa)**

_Barby_, **Siii, os tengo muy bien acostumbrados yo.. Ay si siguieseis mi fic de Slam.. que llevo siete meses sin actualizarlo (jajaja debería hacerlo ya. Maldita sea mi inspiración de KH XD) jajajajaja XD la parte de puta barata ajajajaja XDD Claro que sí! Axel tiene motivos! Es cabroncete porque Roxas también fue cabroncete ahí sin darse cuenta. Jajaja nunca has usado adsñjfaldk (golpe de teclado) para expresar tipo confusión, maldición, balbuceo inentendible xDDDD Pues va de eso, del estilo: dios pierdo la concentración maldita sea el tío asqueroso, que bueno está XDDDDDDDDDDDD**

_Maruy-chan, _**en todo caso los ojos. Pero taparse los ojos implica no leerlo… hum, qué dilema. Oh vale (se apunta el orden para no perderlo xD) a mi imaginarme a Axel en plan chof también me puede xD Imaginar es una fuente bendita de 813 xDDDDDD Jajaja Demyx! Jajajaja la verdad es que sí, el pobre está en medio de la guerra y Axel y Roxas se van tirando bombas, y el que más recibe es el pobre XDDDD Axel malhablado is hot. Axel is hot xD Jajajajaja XDDDDDD aumento del diámetro del palo de pokear oh noes! XD Aunque esta semana no te he visto mucho, así que me he librado xDDDDDD Jajaja si hombre se avisa! Entonces no me lees!! Y quiero dejaros ahí con el gusanillo! Wowo tengo el record de Ma!!! XD**

**Ale y es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente y último capítulo.**

**Espero vuestros reviews (lo pongo porque a ver si os pensáis que no los espero… que sí eeeh? Jajajaja XDDD)**

**Miruru.**

**Demyx// Y yo he salido muy poco en este capítulo Y en el siguiente aún menos. Mandadme mensajitos de amor. Please (llora lastimeramente)**


	8. Epilogo: The Other Promise

_Previous Note: Escribí este capítulo mientras escuchaba repetidamente la canción del OST de Kingdom Hearts: "The other promise" así que, sobretodo hacia el final, recomiendo escucharla. :P_

**Kingdom Hearts: Buscando el "rojo".**

**EPÍLOGO: The Other Promise.**

He perdido las dos cosas que más me importaban en mi existencia. Una de ellas es un pack de dos. Una motivó la otra. La pérdida del corazón fue el desencadenante, algo que es más importante de lo que uno puede pensar en un principio. La pérdida del corazón comportó la pérdida de los sentimientos. No hay una sensación más horrible que esa de saber que eres algo vacío y que antaño no. Si hubiésemos perdido el corazón y también todos los recuerdos; si nos hubiésemos convertidos de verdad en el vacío estricto, no nos resultaría tan dolorosa esta existencia.

Los recuerdos son algo que los humanos atesoran. Los buenos para recordarlos, para saber que estuvieron, para valorar tu vida. Los malos para rectificar de ellos, para saber qué caminos nos conducen a situaciones no permitidas. En nuestro caso, parece una broma de mal gusto. Recordamos los sentimientos humanos aunque nos dicen que no podemos sentirlos. A veces el recuerdo es tan vívido que nos parece que no es cierto que no podamos sentir. No sé el motivo, no podría explicarlo racionalmente, sólo sé que intento aferrarme a esos recuerdos. Sé que piensan que lo hago porque no puedo vivir sin corazón, que la idea me horroriza. Creo que tienen razón. Por eso me aferro a cosas que los demás no hacen. No me gusta desprenderme de ese orgullo que tengo y me aferro a él como si fuera lo único que me mantiene cuerdo en este mundo.

No puedo recordar cómo inicié esta penosa existencia que ni se puede calificar de vida. No sé qué hacía antes de deambular por el mundo sin sentimientos. Sólo sé que de aquella vida me quedaron unos dolorosos recuerdos de los sentimientos que ahora no podía sentir. Al principio todo me parecía una farsa. No podía ser cierto. Aquellos sentimientos estaban allí. Pero era todo una ilusión, así me lo demostró el tiempo, cuando lo único que acabó quedando en mi interior fue un vacío insondable. Los recuerdos son únicamente eso, recuerdos. Algo efímero y que la mente siempre empieza a olvidar desde el momento en que se producen. Intento guardar esos recuerdos, los rememoro y aún así no evito preguntarme si mi mente los ha manipulado lo suficientemente como para que ya no sean válidos. ¿Aquellos sentimientos siguen intactos en mi mente? ¿O son ya una simple distorsión de la realidad? El caso es que tenía que seguir adelante. Xemnas me prometió lo que necesitaba: un corazón. Me dijo que Kingdom Hearts tendría las respuestas a mis dudas. Me prometió una luna y me dio unas alas. Unas alas postizas que pesaban demasiado.

Ser el que ejecutaba a los traidores tampoco me suponía tanto sacrificio. Nadie me importaba en aquella organización como para que me doliese el hecho de hacerlos desaparecer (Porque no morimos, no nos aplican los mismos términos. Sólo desaparecemos. ¡Y cuánto me llegó a costar adaptarme a ese simple vocablo!) Me parecía trabajoso el hecho de pillarlos desprevenidos, pero aquello empezó a dárseme realmente bien. Aprendí a jugar con la mente de las personas y me entretenía (por no decir que me divertía, cuando en teoría no podía ser cierto) En cierto modo, yo era tan superficial como todos ellos. No confiaba en nada, ni nadie. De alguna manera, yo no era nada, así que acabé por pensar que aquello estaba bien. Sabía cómo funcionaban las reglas en la Organización. Comprendía más que ninguno de ellos todo lo que empezaba a moverse una vez Xemnas sospechaba de ti. Valoraba mi existencia demasiado como para tirarla por la borda de aquella manera. La idea de conseguir un corazón y librarme de aquel vacío era mi meta. Y pensaba aguantar todo lo que hiciera falta para conseguirla.

Pero las cosas cambian. La gente cambia y los incorpóreos (por muy increíble que parezca) también. Nunca creí que pudiera cambiar de parecer o que pudiera cambiar mi manera de ser. Pero el que fue el número trece de la organización cambió mi existencia. No entendía el motivo, pero aquellos ojos azules me inspiraban confianza y empecé a abrirme ante él. No sólo veía ese arrogante al que le gustaba jugar con la mente de los demás, también pudo ver (y yo también lo descubrí) el Axel que sabía escuchar y que se comportaba amigablemente con él. Poco a poco, mi existencia vacía empezó a cambiar. El hueco en mi pecho parecía llenarse de los recuerdos de sentimientos más vívidos que había tenido nunca. Roxas era un tipo extraño. En mi interior me decía que se debía a que era el incorpóreo del elegido de la llave espada. Pronto dejé de compararlo con Sora, porque Roxas era diferente. No entendía de dónde había sacado toda aquella madurez de la que Sora carecía.

¿Cómo empecé a adentrarme en aquellos pensamientos? Ni yo mismo lo sé. El caso es que, cuando quise darme cuenta, allí estaban. Intenté ganar una lucha que ya tenía perdida de antemano. Porque fui imbécil y no quise ver lo que en realidad pasaba por mi mente. Habiéndome inculcado la creencia de que no puedo sentir, notar aquello hacia Roxas se me hacía impensable. Tanto que ni se me planteó como una opción. Era todo un error o un simple juego. Sí, debía de ser un juego... Aquello pegaba más con la cruel manera de ser de los Incorpóreos. Cuando el juego es cosa de uno, no resulta tan peligroso. El que quiere jugar se lleva el chasco y se acaba la partida. Pero cuando el juego es cosa de dos... El resultado es diferente. Y mientras mi mente luchaba por hacerse oír, mi cuerpo la acallaba. Fui tonto, porque si hubiese sido un simple juego, me hubiese costado poco terminarlo. Podía ser divertido, pero ponía en compromiso demasiadas cosas, me jugaba demasiado. Aquella existencia que no me quería permitir perder hasta completarla, ¿me la iba a jugar por algo tan sencillo como algo de sexo? No, podría haber sido, pero no. No soy tan simplista. Si hubiese buscado sólo eso, me hubiese dado igual con quién, hubiese buscado algo fuera de la organización. Pero no era el qué, sino el quién.

El motivo que me hizo enfurecerme tanto era simple, el no sentirme correspondido sumado al hecho de sentir que jugaban conmigo. Siempre había sido yo el que jugaba con los demás y en aquel momento la sensación no me gustaba. Bajé la guardia y fue un error. En aquel momento, no me importaba desaparecer. El dolor físico me bloqueaba la mente y el dolor mental aprovechó para salir también. Pero cuando desperté, lo vi. Al principio pensé que mi psique me estaba jugando una mala pasada., que debía ser un delirio que estaba teniendo antes de desaparecer por completo. La verdad fue diferente, me había venido a buscar. No sé ni cómo logré seguir existiendo después del estado en el que estuve.

El caso es que todo cambió. Él me hizo sentir, sentir de un modo que en teoría no podía, y dentro de ese sentir, me notaba valorado. Mi teoría del color rojo y que Roxas me atribuyese ese valor, me sorprendió en sobremanera. Acepté su promesa de que intentaría convertirse en mi rojo, lo cual me parecía tierno y estúpido a la vez. Me veía ya demasiado atado a esa Organización. Aquella temporada fue dulce, fue tierna, fue agradable. Creo que nunca había estado tan animado a pasar otro día por aquel vacío. Porque dentro de mi vacío, había la luz de Roxas. Y gracias a esa luz, el vacío de mi pecho parecía complementarse, no era tan difícil seguir avanzando.

- ¿Sabes, Axel? He tenido un sueño -me dijo Roxas

Y eso lo empezó a cambiar todo. Los sueños de Roxas eran simples, siempre tenían al mismo protagonista: un chico de cabellos despeinados marrones y ojos azules que portaba una llave espada como él. Al principio no le dio importancia y yo intenté quitársela también, a pesar que cierta inquietud me avasallaba. Pero Roxas estaba empezando a interesarse por aquellos sueños que se repetían. Entonces me preguntaba si yo tenía idea de por qué soñaba con ese chico y de la relación que podría tener con los sueños. Lo intenté. De veras que lo hice... Intenté explicarle que esos sueños los tenía porque él era la otra mitad de Sora. Pero no pude. Me dio la impresión que lo perdería si le hablaba de aquello. Así que mi egoísmo me pudo. Callé. Le contaba la verdad parcialmente. Me hacía el ignorante. Aquella era mi manera de mantenerlo a mi lado. Aunque eso no quitaba que me sintiese culpable de estarlo engañando.

Sin necesidad de que nadie me lo dijese, me di cuenta de ello. Roxas estaba empezando a dejar de verme. La cabeza de Roxas no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema de los sueños, al tema de que él también tenía una llave espada e intentaba ver la conexión entre ambos misterios. Yo intentaba distraerlo con aquel mundo que nos habíamos creado, aquella relación. Al principio funcionaba... Pero empezó a dejar de hacerlo. Aunque intentase demostrarle mi cariño, no era lo que él buscaba. No era la respuesta que necesitaba. Yo estaba dejando de ser el "rojo" de Roxas. No hacía falta que nadie intentase convencerme de lo contrario, tenía esa certeza y eso me dolía. Intenté que le bastase conmigo, pero cada intento era inútil y dejé de intentarlo, con la amarga sensación de ser el único que se queda atrás.

Entonces fue cuando empecé a vigilarlo, carcomido por la sensación de que en cualquier momento desaparecería de mi lado. Yo creía firmemente que la culpa no era de Roxas, él no había cambiado porque quisiera, el recuerdo de Sora lo había hecho cambiar. Allí seguía estando Roxas, sólo hacía falta alcanzarlo para recuperarlo. Cómo hacerlo era otro dilema. Intentaba charlar con Roxas... Él sacaba el tema de los sueños. Intentaba invitarle a un helado... Estaba demasiado ocupado con otros asuntos. Intentaba llevarle a cualquier sitio con tal de que se le quitase todo aquello de la cabeza... El resultado era siempre el mismo. Me quedaba yo solo plantado en medio de un pasillo, mirando al suelo con tristeza. Sabiendo que cada segundo que pasaba quitaba un número más a aquella cuenta atrás. La cuenta atrás para que Roxas se marchase.

Y entonces le vi caminar decidido. Le vi con una seguridad en los ojos que hacía unos días que no tenía. Y se me revolvió el estómago al pensar que ya había llegado la hora.

- Así que te has decidido. - le dije, deteniendo su avance.

- ¿Por qué me escogió la llave espada? Necesito saberlo... -dijo Roxas

- No puedes darle la espalda a la Organización. Si lo haces te matarán -dije en un intento desesperado.

Era patético. Pero era lo único que se me ocurría. No podía decirle: ¿Es más importante que yo? Porque sabía que lo era. No podía decirle: ¿Me dejarás atrás? Sabía que lo estaba haciendo. Yo ya no le importaba. Yo ya no era su "rojo". Ni siquiera entraba en su rango de visión. Ni se molestaba en mirarme como lo hacía antes. Así que mi última opción era intentar infundirle miedo. Quería que temiese el ser eliminado, el ser perseguido. Quería infundirle miedo con tal de mantenerlo a mi lado. Aunque eso lo hiciese infeliz.

- Nadie estaría triste... -dijo Roxas.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! ... Yo... Estoy triste... -dije, aunque creía que ya no me escuchaba.

No sé cuanto rato me quedé mirando aquel suelo después de que Roxas se marchase. Sólo sé que mi interior buscaba en el mar de recuerdos, intentando que mi cuerpo reaccionara acorde. Las lágrimas no vinieron. Me dolía mucho. Roxas ya no era Roxas. Sora me lo había robado. Atormentándole con su recuerdo lo había logrado. Había deshecho su mente y la había vuelto a dibujar. Tal y como podía hacer Naminé. Ya no había lugar para mí en Roxas. ¿Y entonces qué sentido tenía que yo siguiese allí de pie existiendo? Mi pecho seguía vacío y ahora no había nadie que pudiese aliviar la carga. Es más, Roxas había hecho esa carga más pesada, más difícil de manejar.

La confusión reinó en mi mente a la vez que en la organización. Yo me preguntaba cómo sería correcto continuar existiendo ahora... Ellos se preguntaban qué había ocurrido con el número XIII (aunque todos tenían sospechas sobre lo que había ocurrido) Con una compañía silenciosa, Demyx intentó ayudarme en aquel momento. Aunque sabía que era terreno perdido.

Después de días y noches pensando, llegué a mi veredicto, a mi manera de arreglar el entuerto. Empecé a jugar a dos bandos. El primer bando era en el que había estado hasta ahora, el que no podía abandonar, al que estaba encadenado por una carencia y un deseo (el último propiciado por el primero) El segundo bando tenía un nombre y un rostro. No podía rendirme con Roxas. Además que no había sido justo con él, ocultándole lo que en realidad sabía, tampoco podía dejar que se marchase solo y confuso en busca de una respuesta que a saber cuándo encontraría. Empecé a buscarlo. La misma Organización me lo encargó, para que analizase qué había ocurrido con el número trece y, aunque no me lo dijesen, para que yo evaluase si nos había traicionado. No hacía falta que lo investigase, sabiendo el propósito de Roxas y sabiendo la manera crítica de la Organización, conocía el veredicto. Culpable. Pero ese veredicto salía con la situación tal y como estaba, con Roxas bajo el influjo de los recuerdos de Sora. Quería encontrarlo y entonces le ayudaría a que aquello no fuese más que eso, simples recuerdos. Entonces la organización no lo creería peligroso y no me mandaría eliminarlo. Roxas estaba allí, era mi deber encontrarlo.

La suerte no estaba de mi parte. Cuando di con él, Roxas había sido capturado. La información que obtuve era que, Riku y aquel hombre despreciable, lo habían capturado para así hacer que volviese a "su origen". Sora ahora dormía, después de todo lo acontecido en Oblivion y al parecer mantenían que Roxas completaría el puzzle del corazón de Sora. Sólo sé que en aquel momento sentí que el tiempo se me acababa y que tenía que hacer algo para sacarlo de allí. Descubrí que habían sumergido a Roxas en una ilusión de Villa Crepúsculo, para que así no despertase y poder manejarlo. Logré hackear el sistema y adentrarme en esa ilusión.

Cuando nos reencontramos, ya no recordabas nada. Antes de acercarme, te había visto paseando con unos chicos que había visto alguna vez en Villa Crepúsculo. Formabais un grupo tan normal, que casi me asqueaba. Porque yo sabía que aquella no era la verdad. Todo era una mentira. Pero no veías nada. Te habían dado la dulce mentira que siempre habías deseado. Pero precisamente te habías marchado de la Organización por una mentira, así que aquello me fastidiaba. Mis planes no cambiaron, tenía que sacarte de allí y llevarte a la Organización. Allí lograría explicártelo todo y volvería a ser como antes. Aquel hombre se interpuso en mis planes. A pesar que creí que funcionaría, intenté llamarte, hacerte reaccionar. Pero mi voz te llegaba igual que la de DiZ. Mi voz que había susurrado a tu oído ya no te era la voz de alguien conocido. Me habías apartado un paso más. Sabía que no era por voluntad propia. Lo entendía. No te culpaba. Sólo deseaba recuperarte. ¿No era tan loco, no?

El veredicto se hizo presente. Culpable. Intenté defenderlo ante los demás. Excusarlo. No era su culpa. Lo habían obligado, él no quería estar allí. Él en realidad no deseaba haberse ido. Me lo repetía una y otra vez, acallando también mis propias dudas. Pero la cadena de la organización apretaba demasiado. Intentando defenderlo, acabé por verme amenazado por la misma traición. Vi los ojos dorados de Xemnas mientras invocaba su poder, dispuesto a transformarme en un Dusk. ¿De verdad Roxas seguía allí? No podía arriesgarme ahora a desaparecer. No quería desaparecer. Mi instinto de supervivencia me clamaba que me desdijera rápidamente. Y acabé haciéndolo. Pero igualmente tenía en mente ir a por él. Tenía que averiguar si me estaba jugando el cuello en vano. Por mucho que quisiera pensar que la realidad era una, tenía que cerciorarme de ella.

- Mira lo que ha pasado. Me han dado la orden de acabar contigo... -dije fastidiado.

- Somos mejores amigos, ¿no? -dijo Roxas.

- Ya... pero no voy a convertirme en un Dusk por... -entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que acababas de decir.- ¡Espera un momento! ¿Te acuerdas? -pregunté. Roxas afirmó tímidamente- B-bueno pero, tengo que hacerte una pregunta... Ya sabes, por asegurarme. ¿Cuál es el nombre de nuestro jefe? -pregunté con un entusiasmo renovado.

El alma volvió a bajárseme a los pies cuando vi como tu expresión se volvía una de apuro. No sé de dónde habías sacado aquello, pero no era de tu cabeza. Me habías manipulado en un intento de salvarte. Después de invocar mis armas, cuando quise darme cuenta, ya no estabas. Igual que aquella noche que te fuiste, miraba al suelo ausentemente. Yo me jugaba mi existencia por traerte de vuelta y tú me engañabas para seguir existiendo. No... Definitivamente no. Estaba engañándome a mí mismo. Me lo estaban diciendo indirectamente aquellos que no quería creer. Nada tenía que ver que el recuerdo de Sora te cambiara en esto. Ahora ya nada era igual. No podía seguir por ese camino que sólo llevaba a mi autodestrucción.

- El Roxas que yo conocía ya no está... Bien... Lo entiendo...

Ya no había dulzura para mí. Me abandonó. Me había reemplazado por algo más interesante. ¿Entonces por qué había de jugarme mi existencia por él? Nada tenía sentido. Debía cumplir con las órdenes que se me habían dado, como hacía siempre. Aunque cuando nos reencontramos habías recordado de verdad, mi decisión era fuerte. Mi interior estaba ya vacío de esos sentimientos o amagos de sentimientos que habían nublado mi juicio. Ese que estaba delante de mí no era Roxas. Aunque su cara fuese igual, no era él. Se había perdido. Lo había perdido a pesar que lo había querido tanto. Y la culpa era mía, no lo supe defender a tiempo. El miedo a perder aquello me hizo reaccionar torpemente. Pero a cada movimiento, más me recordabas a tu yo de antaño. La tristeza me empezó a invadir. ¿Por qué había acabado todo tan mal? ¿Por qué nosotros no teníamos derecho a ser felices? Mis llamas bajaron hasta convertirse en apenas unas brasas, agotado por la lucha. No me quedaba tiempo en aquel mundo virtual. Ya había intentado demasiado.

- Axel... -dijo la voz de Roxas, como si hubiese recordado algo más.

- Volvamos a encontrarnos en la próxima vida. -dije. No sé por qué. Sólo sé que por una vez en mucho tiempo, me parecía estar cercano a ti de verdad. Al Roxas que me había querido y al que yo había querido.

- Sí, te esperaré. -prometió Roxas.

Un nudo se me hizo en el estómago. Algo que disipó todas las nubes de dudas de mi cabeza. No habías desaparecido del todo. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, quedaba algo de mi Roxas allí. Algo que estaba a punto de perder. Con la mirada me lo dijo: No podemos volver al pasado, Axel. Yo sabía que tenía razón. Él tomó una decisión y yo no podía salvarlo ahora. Iba a volver a ser un ser completo, pero la idea de no verlo me demolía. Reí con resignación.

- Idiota... Sólo porque tú tienes una... -dije antes de acabar de desaparecer de aquella ilusión.

¿Sabes Roxas? Es irónico. Me dijiste que me había convertido en tu rojo. Pero aquello no era cierto. Tú tenías un rojo que te alejó de mí sin poderlo evitar. Aparecimos en un contexto tan contradictorio. Queríamos sentir y aunque no podíamos, hicimos lo que estuvo en nuestra mano. Sólo si hubiésemos aparecido en otro contexto... Sé que todo hubiese sido diferente. Si hubiésemos tenido corazón, si hubiésemos vivido en un sitio tranquilo... Sí, quizás aún ahora podríamos cogernos de la mano y ver un atardecer en algún lugar bonito. No fuimos agraciados, en muchos sentidos. Nuestra existencia ha sido cruel. Pero ha sido bonito conocerte, no me arrepiento. Porque eso me ha hecho cambiar. Esa promesa que me hiciste es la que me ha hecho seguir adelante. La que me hizo tomar decisiones. Me aparté de la organización. Sé que me persiguen, pero me da igual. Tengo esa promesa que cumplir. Sé que tú no puedes cumplir tu parte fácilmente. Te ayudaré a superar las dificultades que necesites, sea como sea. Aunque no seas consciente de ello. Te voy a proteger aunque me cueste la existencia.

Aunque no pudiste cumplir tu primera promesa, aún nos queda la otra promesa.

* * *

**Sobre el capítulo: (Suspiro) Este capítulo tenía ganas de escribirlo desde que pensé en hacerlo desde la perspectiva de Axel. El problema es que no tenía claro si escribirlo en primera persona y bueno… empecé con ello y a medida que iba escribiendo pensaba que me estaba quedando un revoltijo de sentimientos. Lo curioso es que cuando lo releí vi que no estaba tan revoltijo como había pensado. Este capítulo es la horma que cierra y enlaza de alguna manera lo que he escrito con el juego. Sé que faltaría todo lo de Xion, sigo repitiendo que le tengo tirria xD. Este capítulo, sobretodo hacia el final, me parece triste, me da pena Axel T.T Y el título fue inspiración divina gracias a la música y a esa promesa de encontrarse en la próxima vida. No sé qué más podría comentar.**

**Sobre el fanfic en general: Jopé, que se terminó T.T Qué ganas tenía de escribir un Akuroku y qué rápido se me ha terminado. La verdad es que estoy "satisfecha". He escrito un fanfic no demasiado empalagoso (o eso creo) que no se ha basado en un flechazo casi surrealista, sino que han tardado en darse cuenta de lo que era y mientras han estado "jugando" Que agradezco todos los reviews, a los que me habéis seguido capítulo por capítulo, a los que habéis ido dejando revi cuando podíais y a los que empezasteis pero no terminasteis. Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad. Significa mucho para una """"escritora"""" como yo xD**

**Sobre lo que viene a continuación: Pues sí, por increíble que parezca, tengo otro fic en mente (aunque ya, después de ese, no tengo nada) así que quizás la semana que viene me veáis con otro fanfic. No creo que sea declarado Akuroku pero sabéis que me gusta poner cosillas ù.ú así que… **

**Paso a comentar reviis**

_Maruy-chan, _**Sí, ya se acaba xD Pues si quieres que te salga rentable sigue el próximo fic XD qué quieres que te diga XDDDD Jaja me alegra que te gustara el final y espero que este epílogo también lo haga n.n**

_Barby, _**Síp, se terminó. No sé, seguramente algún día se me ocurra otro akuroku pero de momento el próximo será acción/intriga xD **

_Ankin, _**aaay muy maaaal xDD yo pido reviews (weno los pido pero sin exigirlos XD) pero también los doy cuando leo ù.ú Jajaja me alegra saber que la parte que tenía que dar morbo la diera xD Espero ver tu review en este capítulo xD**

_Tenten-Montse, _**jaja Bueno también más vale un poco tarde (sólo un poco, demasiado no vale) que nunca. Es que sería una tontería decir algo, o lo matan ellos o lo matan la organización xD Prawn for president XD **

_Izulina, _**d'aw, que maja. No hay respuesta para eso xD La parte de mi decisión si que va por Roxas. La parte de la promesa es en general, es la que le hace indirectamente Roxas de convertirse en su rojo y la necesitaba para la analogía con este capítulo. Emos cortando cortinas? Oh god XD Sabemos que quieres un hijo de Lux xD Equipo de Rescate? Por dios, hablamos de Xemnas, ese no se inmuta con nada . Goofy y Donald son la inquisición, van metiendo cizaña en todo el juego, pesaos. Claro que sí, ellos dan por sentado que son los buenos, pero nunca se paran a pensar en el otro bando. Ala yo quiero el comentario estúpido omitido!!! Roxas en Kingdom Hearts puede bailar el mambo haciendo el pino y nadie le diría nada porque oh: es el elegido de la llave espada… lol xD No acaban de volver XD hay lapso de tiempo no expresado xD jaja se te había olvidado la conversación el rojo XD Axel por casinos? Lol XDDDD (lo peor es que estoy imaginándomelo) JAJAJAJAJAAJA XEMNAS CARTÓN FOR THE WIN XDDDDDDD Sí, tiene un nombre ese tipo de narración aunque no recuerdo cómo era, yo la di en catalán y dije: weee eso lo uso yo! xD Yo también amo a Axel, aunque no sean por los mismos motivos XDDDDDDDDDDDDD Sora no puede ser inteligente, no es canon. Jaja doblete for president. Lo de la pestañita de capítulos no es culpa mía sino de fanfiction que borra lo que le sale de las diéresis. Hazme un libro de haikus xDDDDD **

_ChandellA, _**jajajaja XDDDDD no salió más que lo de los mensajes, no sé si es que se cortó… supongo que sí xDDDD los símbolos traicioneros de fanfiction xD dun dun duuun…**

_Barby (againlol), _**JOOOOO que no me he olvidado!!! XD Pero que yo subía fic los martes!!! Os malacostumbré dos semanas, pero esta quería hacerlo bien! **

**Bueno y eso es todo. Intentaré contestar a los review que me lleguen para este capítulo personalmente n.n así que estoy deseando verlos. Gracias por leerme y apoyarme, llega a mi corazón (que creo que está ahí… mm.. sí creo que sí.)**

**Dem// D: Miru…que aquí tampoco he salido…**

**Demyyyx, que es un fic Akuroku… bastante habías salido ya **

**Espero que mi fic os haya entretenido y hecho pasar un buen rato.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Miruru.**


End file.
